Anyone Other Than Me!
by Dory
Summary: A Jimmy Neutron take on the story of 'Prince and The Pauper' - When Cindy tries to sneak into Princess Victoria's vacation castle to get an interview, she gets more than she bargained for when the two discover they look exactly alike. FINISHED
1. Ch 01 Princess And Know It All

**Anyone Other Than Me!**  
  
**By Jessie/Dory**

* * *

Disclaimer/Author Note: I obviously do not own Jimmy Neutron – if I did, I would hug him, poke him, and have him make me muffins – and of course make him kiss Cindy. But anyways – I hope you enjoy this story, which I promise I will finish, and if I don't – well then you can threaten me until I do! Also – it helps if you have seen "Win, Lose & Kaboom" to understand some parts.  
  
Dedicated: To all my JN buddies – **Pink Llamas** especially.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Princess And Know-It-All**  
  
**Majestically, if that was ever so,** a foot that was wrapped in the most gorgeous of shoes – glittering silver pumps that must have been made out of diamonds, stepped out of the airplane and onto Retroville soil. Or – at least, Retroville cement, but same difference – and as the girl who wore the beautiful shoes stepped out into view, she put on her most realistic fake smile and waved as people bowed and squealed at the sight of her. Her blonde hair was held in a ponytail by a silver band, and on her head sat neatly a little tiara. Though her face was pale, she was absolutely beautiful, making her shoes look rather dirty and unappreciated. Her outfit was the opposite of ordinary, as it was made from the finest of silk by the finest of designers. She was suddenly surrounded by many men in black suits and escorted out of the airport, but how much she wished she could have been one of those people in the audience – at least they were free.

* * *

**Majestically, if that was ever so,** a young girl stepped proudly out of her house with her head held high, like she did every day of her life. Her feet were surrounded by tennis shoes, but it wouldn't make sense to wear anything fancy to school. She wore average clothing that she wore basically every day, and her hair was neatly in a ponytail on top of her head with her bangs in a swirl in front of her forehead. Today was the day, and she knew it, Princess Victoria was to be visiting Retroville while staying in the castle that was made just for their family barely outside the down, just so she could visit her relatives that lived near by. No one had ever really seen Princess Victoria because she avoided having her pictures taken, but Cindy knew this was her chance to be come the star reporter for the school newspaper "The Golden Lindbergh", the school had worked out that one student could interview the Princess, and Cindy was going to make sure it was her to win the spot.  
  
Maybe this would impress Jimmy Neutron – not that SHE cared, _much_. Jimmy was only her long time rival, long time crush, and just recently they had legally become friends after Cindy forced him to sign a contract. If it weren't for April, an alien that Jimmy and co had met on their most recent adventure – which had occurred barely over a month ago, Cindy would have actually kissed Jimmy. And this time, there was no love potion to make him do it. As Cindy boarded the school bus, and passed by Jimmy, she sat next to Libby which was the seat across the isle from Jimmy who was next to Carl, she perfectly remembered Jimmy's words when she asked about the Gorlockian Seal of Trust, "Well – you sort of pucker your lips like this and," but that was as far as he went.  
  
She remembered painfully the look in his eyes as they were so close to kissing – things went in slow motion while her heart beat lightning fast as she bashfully got closer to him, that is until April sent a Warp Mail – she crumpled up Jimmy's friendship contract and threw it at him. He had called out to her to come back, and as he was sending a reply she sent the rock before he even got two words in. She was proud of herself, but she and Jimmy had been awkward ever since.  
  
"Today's the day," Libby grinned at Cindy, and for a moment Cindy had given her a confused look, then recalled what she was talking about.  
  
Cindy nodded, deciding suddenly to take her mind off Jimmy, that would make her feel better, "Yeah – but there's no guarantee I'll get the report. Betty Quinlin is going for it too," she sighed, suddenly her once highly held head was sitting on her hands and her eyes gazing at the feet under the seat in front of her. Make no mistake, it was obvious the second she saw them that Sheen was in front of them – he as wearing new Ultra Lord shoes. Cindy closed her eyes tightly – 'oh no,' she thought, 'please don't tell me I'm going to hear more about the pet names.'  
  
"Hey L. Fo!" he greeted with a huge Sheen-like smile.  
  
"Say what?!" Both Cindy and Libby's heads went up and they asked at the same time.  
  
Sheen shrugged, "Like it? It's like J. Lo – you know, Jennifer Lopez. But instead its Libby Folfax!"  
  
Libby crossed her arms and gave him an odd look, "Can't we just call each other Libby and Sheen?"  
  
Cindy smirked sweetly, but had no witty and mean comments today; she had to stay positive, maybe that would bring good karma or some junk like that.  
  
For a moment Sheen was thinking – must have been some huge work out for his brain, but he was pondering for a moment and then he shrugged, "But you're so special – I want you to have a special name to show how much I adore and cherish you!"  
  
**Blink – blink** – that's all that Cindy and Libby could respond with. Not from any sort of annoyance, just from total and complete utter **_SHOCK_**.  
  
Cindy looked at Libby who smiled at Sheen and gave him a huge hug – which is sort of dangerous to do in a bus when you think of it.  
  
But we are completely straying from the actual plot of the story. So anyways, Cindy gave a short glance at Jimmy, he was having some sort of conversation with Carl, and she sighed.  
  
If only Jimmy would hug her.

* * *

"... Therefore, Miss Victoria, the answer would be?" Professor McArthur asked her while facing the chalkboard, not bothering to turn around to his only student.  
  
Victoria held her yawn and mumbled, "five," and proceeded to doodling on a separate sheet of paper.  
  
Math was a complete bore to Victoria, she knew everything already, and so half listening to the annoyingly dull Professor was almost completely unnecessary. She sat in a small and tidy library by the window inside the castle. They had built a castle just outside of Retroville so that when ever the royal family chose to visit their relatives, they could do it with easy and style. They had just flown in this morning so that the dying king, Victoria's father, could speak with the family members.  
  
Victoria absentmindedly put away the horror that she would have to become the queen soon if her father died. She preferred daydreaming about being a normal person who lacked those harsh responsibilities. She was rather an artistic girl – she drew a picture of herself in capris with a tanktop and black boots. Her cartoon form of herself was painting a picture that couldn't be seen and some cute little dog was at her feet.  
  
WHAM! A ruler hit her books in front of her and she literally jumped. She slowly turned her head up and gave an innocent smile. However, looking up, Professor was giving a burning glare back.  
  
"_MISS_ Victoria," He began.  
  
She interrupted him, "You can call me Tori, Professor."  
  
He glared once more, "I should think not – what would your father think of me? I suggest you pay attention or else it'll be both of our heads."  
  
"Yes, _sir_," Tori sighed. Then the Professor sharply turned around and began talking again. Tori gave a quiet sigh and stared longingly out at the window.  
  
Oh – how she wished she could be anywhere but here.

* * *

Back at Lindbergh Elementary, the school day was completely dull. Cindy was anxiously waiting for the speaker to make the announcement about the newspaper. It was suppose to do so sometime after lunch, and it was already 15 minutes after. Off to the side she was sketching a little – she wasn't much of an artist – in fact she was more of a stick figure drawer. But she drew a picture of her self in a princess-like outfit. A tiara and everything – one thing she suddenly thought of was how lucky the princess was. To have people cherishing her and tending her every whim, it would be wonderful.  
  
To the side of her drawing she wrote neatly, but in small letters.  
  
**_ J N  
&  
C V  
4evr  
_**  
And it was surrounded by a perfect little heart. She stared at it for a moment, did she really just write that?  
  
"Miss Vortex?"  
  
Cindy jumped a little, and there were a few giggles, she smiled and looked at Miss Fowl, "Yes, Miss Fowl?"  
  
"Would you be so kind to tell me the answer?" She pointed to a problem on the board.  
  
Cindy nodded, "Five."  
  
"Very good Cindy, now we are done with math for today."  
  
A sigh of relief gasped out of nearly every student. Jimmy looked slightly disappointed, but if he were to say anything against it, he knew thousands of objects would come flying towards his head instantly.  
  
Suddenly the speaker began talking and it was the Principal, "Good morning students. The school newspaper and I have come to a decision about the interview with the princess," he said the word princess like it was magical – like he was talking about a genie.  
  
Cindy stood up straight and gulped, staring intently at the speaker.  
  
"And we have chosen, Miss Betty Quinlin to represent our school to interview the princess, congratulations!"  
  
There was an odd buzzing in her ears – Cindy's jaw dropped and then her face hit her desk.  
  
"Cindy? Cin – you ok?" A voice murmured, she could tell it was Libby's.  
  
Another voice asked as well, "You ok Cindy?" They rubbed her shoulder for a moment, "I know you really wanted that chance -," It was Jimmy. Cindy couldn't handle this however, she instantly stood up, ignoring the worried looks from her friends.  
  
"Miss Fowl? May I go to the bathroom? Thank you," She went out the door before Miss Fowl could even reply.  
  
She slammed open the door of the girls' bathroom, she took an empty stall and sat on the toilet seat mumbling, "It's not fair – I would give anything to be someone other than me right now," she cried into her hands.  
  
Little did Cindy know, she would soon think up a plan and would end up accidentally meeting the Princess – and little did she know, she was soon not going to be herself for too much longer.  
  
**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

I will add more, I promise! I'll be very busy in upcoming weeks, but I will try to finish. Most of the story is already well planned.

3 Jessie


	2. Ch 02 Unsuccessful Planning

Disclaimer: I OWN JIMMY – wait – no I don't! Gosh this is so confusing. =P I wrote this in the same night as I wrote chapter 1. Don't expect chapters to come out this fast again – but you never know, right?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unsuccessful Planning**  
  
Victoria growled with an annoyed voice, "But _FATHER_! This is ridiculous – you've never made me talk to the masses before," she began pacing back and forth in her father's room as he lay in his bed with his illness beside him.  
  
One of the maids and Victoria's lady in waiting, Miss Jones, whacked Victoria's shoulder with her feather duster, "Young lady – speaking that way to your father, let alone the _King_! We'd get whipped when I was your age for misbehavior like that."  
  
Annoyed, Victoria flicked off a stray feather on her shoulder as if it were a stupid little bug. She turned casually to Miss Jones, "Well, you haven't given any press releases recently, have you, Miss Jones?"  
  
Miss Jones make a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' sound and Victoria faced her father again, "Father, _please_," but she was interrupted.  
  
Her father was in the shadows of his bed, too weak to leave, he interrupted in a hoarse voice, "Now Victoria – it's only a girl from a school newspaper- not the New York Times. I think it's time you were shown to at least some of the public, more preferably children your own age – you will be queen soon after all."  
  
However Victoria shook her head, "No I won't be," she was near tears, "You'll get better- you'll see!"

* * *

Meanwhile – it was after school and Cindy was trotting slowly home. She had to figure out some plan to get an interview with Victoria. Prove that _**SHE**_ should have been the one to be picked in the first place. That stupid Betty Quinlin – she gets everything, she has all the boys drooling after her – namely, Jimmy. She has perfect looks, perfect posture, perfect manners – and Cindy didn't know for sure, but probably perfect grades as well. She was a year older than them, so that'd be more impressive than Cindy's grades. The stuff would be more advance.  
  
She needed a plan to make sure she was the one to talk to the Princess – but anything that popped into her head seemed completely fairy tale based. Sadly, she had to remind herself that anything from any sort of fairy tale story wouldn't help her here.  
  
"Hey Cindy!"  
  
She turned around, only to turn right back around when she saw Jimmy trying to catch up with her. She tried to quicken her pace, but her heart _dragged_ her back to a slow walk.  
  
Jimmy caught up with her, "Thanks for waiting," he smiled.  
  
She grimaced slightly, "No problem," and she could feel her heart laughing at her, stupid heart! Why didn't she listen to her brain more often?  
  
"You ok? You seemed sort of upset today," Jimmy was trying hard to be a good friend, really he was. Especially with all the April conflict going on between them. He could at least be nice to her – show that he was caring, somewhat.  
  
Cindy sighed and shrugged, "I just really wanted to be better than Betty at something --," she paused and then shrugged, "Not like it matters now – I need to figure out a way to get in there -," why was she telling Jimmy this? Like he would really care – he probably thought she was some sort of annoying brat who liked to steal glory and thunder from anyone who had more of it than her. Yet somehow, it didn't seem like he thought that way.  
  
Jimmy nodded and shrugged, "Well – is there anything I can do?" he adjusted his backpack a little.  
  
What could Jimmy do? Well – she was certain Jimmy could do a lot. But what would be safe. She thought for a while, she didn't want to do anything too dangerous – but maybe Goddard could help. Yeah! Goddard was always helping Jimmy – but would he let her borrow him? He would care much more about the safety of his dog over anything else.  
  
She scratched the back of her neck, as if still thinking, trying to think of how casually she could pull this off, "_Well_ – you know, nah," she shook her head.  
  
"What?" He asked, not looking up at her as he started to suddenly kick around a little ball he found on the sidewalk.  
  
Her finger twirled in the curl of her bands, but she didn't realize Jimmy wasn't really paying attention, "No – you'd never let me," she sighed again, "there must be something."  
  
"Well maybe I will help you out," he kicked the small bouncy ball a little further and the caught it with his other foot, "You just need to ask," Jimmy stared at the ball as he continued kicking it. He wasn't sounding like himself, since when was he so concerned about helping Cindy out? And since when did he get so easily amused by a stupid little ball?  
  
Cindy shrugged, but figured that there was no other chance for her to stretch asking and finally said it, "I could always use Goddard's help-," she nearly tripped when Jimmy stopped so fast, "Neutron?"  
  
Did Jimmy really care enough to be willing to let Cindy have the aid of his precious medal companion?  
  
Oh _jeez_ – like he **really **even had to ask that.

* * *

Victoria grabbed out of her closet a large and dark colored cloak. She walked to her mirror and stared at her self in various different poses with the cloak around her, hiding her identity. She smiled – all she needed to do was take her ring so if she got in trouble she could identify herself. Then she could sneak out of the castle and parade along the streets of Retroville as a commoner. It was a perfect plan – its not like anyone knew what she looked like. And who gave a damn about the kid from that school coming to interview her.  
  
She didn't like talking to the press – last time she had was before her mother died. After that she never wanted to again. Who needed annoying and feeling less people asking her about how sad she felt about her mother's death? And now that her father was dying – they would all ask her how she could cope with having deaths at such a young age and if she felt she was prepared to rule her whole country.  
  
But her father wasn't dead, at least, not yet. In her mind she told herself he could easily live many, many more years. But she knew somewhere in her heart – that she would have to become Queen soon. Who needed that pressure? She certainly didn't – she agreed with many of the workers around the castle. They didn't know it, but she overheard their quiet conversations in-between tasks. They all thought she was too young, too immature, and not responsible enough.  
  
So what else to do but run away? It seemed very childish, true, but just at least for one day – it wasn't like anything crazy would happen. She wrapped her cloak around her and left her room quietly.

* * *

There was one person, at least one, who was easily the most horrid and evil person to ever work for the royal family. His name was Captain Peter Winston – he was the Captain of the Guards, and had, as most evil people do, a horrible plan. It basically involved dethroning the royal family so that his cousins who were the Baron and Baroness, could rule the kingdom. However – he had no way of being able to do such a thing.  
  
That is – until a certain blonde showed up.  
  
Cindy gave Goddard a look as she knocked on the huge gates of the castle, "Well – we have to at least try first, _right_? We could always get away with saying that I'm Betty."  
  
Goddard whimpered uncertainly, this didn't seem right to him. Wouldn't it have been easier to just fly over? But Goddard didn't question Cindy as she knocked louder.  
  
"_Yeeah_, what do yous want?" A lazy voice yelled from above.  
  
Cindy and Goddard looked up and saw a guard reading some sort of magazine as he stood next to the thing that would open up the gate.  
  
"Uhm, sir," A hand of Cindy's went into the air as if trying to get his attention.  
  
The guard looked down and nearly jumped out of his pants with a shrik, "**Aye!** Yer highness, I'm terribly, terribly sorry – come right in before yous catch a cold!" He instantly pressed a button and a small door in the gate opened up. Cindy raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the guard's strange behavior, "uhm – thank you sir!" and she and Goddard walked inside.  
  
The lazy guard bowed as she walked past, but Cindy didn't notice. The sight she saw flabbergasted her. Some how, with out the gate, the castle seemed more larger, vivid, and beautiful. It was sort of Victorian, and looked colorful even if there weren't many separate colors, she breathed out a '**wow**'. Even Goddard's jaw hit the ground.  
  
Cindy stared at the castle for another moment, but then realized, how were they going to find the princess?  
  
Victoria heard a sudden and loud shriek. Before she fully made it out her own bedroom door, she spun around, tossed her cloak onto her bed and pushed open her window with both hands.  
  
There she saw the Captain of the Guards holding up a young girl, "Trying to sneak in, are yah?"  
  
The girl screamed something about tai chi, kicking his butt, and that someone let her in. The Captain was also holding something odd looking, it was like a dog – but light reflected off of it. Unable to stand to see the Captain treating a commoner like that, she yelled at the top of her voice, "**_CAPTAIN!_** "  
  
The Captain stopped instantly, still holding both Cindy and Goddard, "Sorry your highness – trouble makers."  
  
Cindy gasped and looked up as well as she could from her awkward angle, there was the princess, but it was difficult to see her because of the light reflecting off of Goddard.  
  
"I will not have you treating anyone like that, please send the commoner up to my room, I wish to speak with them, _immediately_," she closed her windows.  
  
The Captain snorted at the window and glared at Cindy, who was being held by her shirt in his grimy hands, "You hear that little commoner? The princess would like to see you," he tossed her to the ground which was suddenly feeling wet as she hit it face forward. It was wintertime after all, and it felt like snow was beginning to fall. But Cindy ignored this as she scampered to her feet.  
  
She looked at the Captain who still held Goddard by the 'scruff' of his neck, "What about Goddard," she paused, "My dog."  
  
The captain narrowed his eyes, "You'll see your precious mutt again after you come back – if you come back."  
  
Cindy gulped, gave the whimpering Goddard a wave, and entered the castle. A butler pointed to a stairwell and mumbled something about the third floor.  
  
She placed her hand on the handle of the stairs and she slowly made her way up, thinking,_ 'what have I gotten myself into?'_  
  
**To Be Continued**


	3. Ch 03 Awkward Encounters

Wow - I forgot to mention that this story is obviously based on "The Prince and The Pauper" - mainly the Disney version with Mickey Mouse - which I **LOVED** as a kid. Anyways - thanks to those of you who have reviewed!  
3 Jess

p.s. Like I need to remind you - I don't own Jimmy -- not yet at least. smirk

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awkward Encounters**  
  
Cindy's stomach churned as she continued up the steps as gracefully as possible. Was the Princess going to scold her? Send her to a dungeon? Do princesses _do_ that? Did Princess Victoria do that?  
  
"I'm sure they're allowed to," she sighed as she marveled her surroundings. Oh how glorious they were. So elegant, she couldn't imagine having even a corner of her house look as beautiful as just an inch of this place. The carpet even looked nice and trim – who has time to keep such a large place all nice and tidy? Even with all the maids, butlers, and whatnot, it all seemed too perfect to be real. On the walls were beautiful paintings, many of them were of people, and they reminded her of the art described in the Harry Potter books, except the people were not interacting with her, and of course the stairs were not moving. She stopped and looked at a mirror on the wall. She felt so dirty and pedestrian with her every day outfit, despite the fact it was new. She wore a pink tank top under her green hoodie sweater, and denim capris with her black shoes. For some reason, she wished she were more dressed up to impress the princess.

* * *

Victoria stayed in her room for a moment – adjusting her hair, hiding her cloak, and put on her tiara so that she could look somewhat professional. She rarely had spoken to anyone her own age within her 11 years, and felt somewhat nervous about the thought. What if she sounded stupid? Or did something wrong- the only people she had ever talked to where usually famous people, older than her, or people she talked to for charities. This seemed so nerving – but yet for some reason she felt even more nervous, but not about the fact she was talking to some one her age. It was something else, she just didn't know what.  
  
Her train of thought was mildly interrupted when she heard a bit of a crash in the hallway. Her right eyebrow arched as she stared at the door through its reflection on her mirror, "What the-?"

* * *

Cindy finally made it to the right level; she looked down the hallway and saw a large row of armor, all nice and clean. The floor had probably recently been waxed, but it glowed brightly. Stupidly, she grinned and waved at her reflection in the floor, and sort of became enchanted. She began to do a little spinning dance, as if she were with some sort of Prince Charming – and with a loud **THUD** she landed embarrassingly on her butt. She laughed nervously, even though there was no one in the hallway to notice her. She tried standing up slowly and heard somewhere a door opening, she quickly turned around but her arm whacked one of the knights. She gasped and accidentally fell into the display – since when was she so clumsy? The armor began having a domino effect.  
  
Victoria opened the door from her room and took a few steps into the hallway, looking around, "Where'd that crash come fr-," she suddenly screamed as one set of armor landed on her and she fell to the ground. One of the armor helmets landed on her head, covering her face. She was grumbling and trying to stand up slowly, "Hello? Who's there?" she felt around to find someone.  
  
Cindy somehow managed to stand up, having a helmet over her head too, "_Oww_," she moaned as she held her head – realizing what was covering her view. "Um, I'm Cindy Vortex – I was called up here by the princess – and – erm," she struggled for a moment, "Could you help me out here? I can't see anything with this stupid helmet on."  
  
There was a bit of a mumble and Cindy could hear who ever were with her that she was tripping over armor. "Trust me, I wish I could if I could see anything in front of me," Victoria sighed and added in a deep annoyed accent, "This is more embarrassing than when I accidentally knocked Prince Williams into the punch bowl of the Christmas Day party."  
  
An arm that for some reason Cindy was holding dropped to the floor with a clang, "You're Princess Victoria? **Oh!** I'm so sorry about all this – I'm usually not such a klutz! I -," she stopped, eyes wide.  
  
Both girls took off their helmets at the same time – and stared. Just – _stared_.  
  
It was like looking into a mirror- except the mirror was showing the opposite of what they were wearing. They both had the exact same facial features, same hair even though Cindy's was more lazily put together, same emerald eyes – same **everything**!  
  
"_AAAHHHHHHHHH!!_" They suddenly screamed at once, and they fell backwards. Suddenly sitting on the floor – again.  
  
"You look just like me!" They both shouted at once, and this freaked them out more. The both took a deep breath and it seemed like they were trying to sort this out.  
  
They both stood up and examined the other from their short distance.  
  
Victoria shook her head in disbelief, "Fascinating – this is – unreal! Who are you again?"  
  
"Cynthia," she paused, "_Cindy_ Vortex – I live here in Retroville, and go to Lindbergh Elementary," she chuckled shortly, "I would ask who you are – but from the looks of the tiara, I guess you're Princess Victoria."  
  
Almost instantly Victoria had a frown, "Oh – you're the girl who is suppose to interview me, right?"  
  
But surprisingly, Cindy shook her head, "Actually – that's," she mumbled in a disgusted and high pitched voice, "_Perfect Betty Quinlin's_ job," she sort of laughed while crossing her arms, "I sort of tried to get here so I could prove that I can do a better job than her. Silly, huh?" She paused to think for a moment, "Hmm – no wonder the guard called me highness."  
  
"Hmm," Victoria was pondering this as she looked at Cindy still, "This could work to my advantage-," Cindy gave her an odd look, "Please, come into my room."  
  
"Uh ok – but shouldn't we do something about King Arthur's buddies?" Cindy motioned to all the armor, twisted together on the ground.  
  
Victoria simply shrugged in response, "Oh it's not like its never happened before – the maids will clean it up – probably figuring that one of the dogs caused it or something," she tossed her helmet into the pile and picked up her skirt and started walking over some pieces on the ground, "Now then – I have something to discuss with you."  
  
Cindy nodded, hopping over the random pieces on the ground and following Victoria.

* * *

Jimmy stood not too far outside the castle, pacing back and forth. Something was horribly wrong, he knew it, but what could he do? Nothing, absolutely nothing, that's all he could do. Well, nothing except for the annoying fact he could pace back and forth and wait.  
  
"Hi Jimmy!" an _annoyingly_ cheerful voice was heard from behind him.  
  
Surprised, Jimmy whipped around to see none other than Betty. Oddly, his heart wasn't looping like it used to, but he still smiled, "Hey Betty – what are you doing here?"  
  
Betty blinked at him like he suddenly turned stupid or something, "**Duh** – I'm the one who was chosen to interview Princess Victoria – I'm heading over there right now. Why are you here?"  
  
"Uhm, just looking at the castle – gorgeous isn't it?" He gave a convincing smile.  
  
However Betty didn't look to convinced, "How did you get here? It took my mom a while to drive just this far, you couldn't possibly come this far just to look at the castle."  
  
Jimmy wasn't used to thinking fast on his feet when it came to conversations with girls. If he was being asked about something science related, he would have figured it out instantly, Jimmy took a moment to thinking, "Oh – hover car," he grinned stupidly- how could he forget? He pointed to it, which was parked off not too far in the distance, "It gets here really fast, yeah, and I was bored so I thought I would just come by and see the castle," he said this way too fast for his own good. She gave him an unsure look, but then just proceeded to her destination.  
  
"Whatever, see you at school Jimmy," and she continued on her annoyingly merry way.  
  
"_**Pheww**_," Jimmy exhaled breath he didn't even realize he was holding. That had been way too close for his own good, obviously he couldn't tell Betty about Cindy being in the castle, trying to steal her thunder. Then his eyes widened, what would happen if Betty goes in and sees Cindy? Even if Cindy hadn't gotten to the Princess, Betty would be really mad. If only Goddard was with him so he could locate Cindy easier.  
  
He continued pacing back and forth, it was the only think he could do until he got word from Cindy and Goddard.

* * *

Cindy practically drooled the moment she entered Victoria's bedroom, "This – is your _**BEDROOM**_?" Her eyes were wide with astonishment and admiration. The room was the size of her living room and kitchen, with ease. A large bed, a huge window, a mirror, a closet, drawers, a desk for writing, a desk with a high tech and up-to-date computer, a makeup desk, it was all there! Even in the corner of the room a canvas was set up – there were markings of a drawing and paint was barely on there, and the canvas was surrounded by plenty of newspaper covering the floor. There was another door, which probably lead to the bathroom, but the room itself was just breath taking alone.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes – this is my bedroom," she stood at her window looking out dully, "It has all my necessities- but I still have other rooms for my art, clothing, computers, books, those sort of things," she watched as Cindy looked in the open closet and admired the dresses.  
  
It was hard to tell the nightgowns apart from many of the dresses. Victoria scowled slightly, "I wish they would let me pick out my own wardrobe – it's like I'm a five year old – not allowed to wear what I want."  
  
Cindy was still amazed though, "I wish I could afford a wardrobe like this!"  
  
Victoria thought this over for a moment and grabbed Cindy's hand and took her to the large mirror, "Have you – oh, I know this sounds silly, but – look at us! We're like twins, except we can't be."  
  
Cindy looked in the mirror, "Yeah – it's so weird. We could switch places or something – like Hayley Mills or Lindsey Lohan!"  
  
Suddenly a smile crept over Victoria's face, "Exactly."  
  
"Hmm?" Cindy turned her head to face her, "Us? Switch places? We can't pull that off," she laughed, "Everyone would be able to tell like_ that_," she snapped her fingers at the word 'that'.  
  
Victoria took her tiara off of her head and placed in on Cindy's head, "Look – it's perfect! All we need to do is inform each other some necessity things – we switch clothes and do our hair right, and it'll be perfect! Haven't you always wanted to be a princess?"  
  
Looking at the mirror with the tiara on her head, Cindy nodded, "Of course, what girl hasn't?" She turned her head sharply to Victoria, slightly surprised the tiara had barely moved, "But – why on earth would _you_ want to be a normal person?"  
  
There was brief silence and Victoria looked into the mirror again, "I have never dreamed of anything more than being a normal person. I have no time to laze about, no choices about how I act or what I'm allowed to wear," she tilted her head to the side, staring intently at her reflection, "And I'm afraid about becoming Queen – with my father sick, I may become Queen far sooner than I would have hoped."  
  
Cindy nodded silently, never would she have imagined coming to the castle and end up switching places with the princess. It seemed like – well, like an unbelievable fairy tale. "I'll do it!" Cindy and Victoria exchanged a smile, but Cindy continued, "How the heck are we going to pull this stunt off?"  
  
Victoria grinned, "Oh – it shouldn't be too difficult – and I have a perfect plan to be able to pull it all off. We spend just a day in each others lives – nothing could go wrong, right?"  
  
Adjusting her new tiara, Cindy smiled gracefully and attempted a poor accent, "Of course nothing could go wrong _darling_!"  
  
"Er -," Victoria blinked at her, "We have quite a bit of planning to do I guess then."  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
Now just click the little purple button -- I know you **_waaannt_** to.


	4. Ch 04 A Flawless Plan

**Author Note:** Thanks so much to the reviewers! There will be J/C bits – but much more near the end since Jimmy will be with Victoria most of the story. I don't know currently how many chapters there will be – since in my original plan there was 13 – but I think there may be 12 (the last one would sort of be an epilogue) – I never thought most of these chapters would be so long – but they have been, thus I haven't needed as many chapters as I planned. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 04: A Flawless Plan**  
  
"So – you understand now, _right_?" Victoria asked from behind one of those things they have in rooms to change behind. She finished putting on Cindy's clothing a walked from behind there, "Cindy?"  
  
Cindy was twirling around in one of Victoria's more common looking but still very pretty casual outfits, muttering something as if she were in a dream world, "Why Neutron, you sly pointy-headed dog you, – of course I would like to dance-," she continued spinning around until Victoria gave a loud cough and 'ahem!', Cindy stopped and blushed, "Sorry – I was a little spacing out and – erm," she laughed nervously.  
  
Victoria simply waved it off, "So do you understand everything?" She started going over it again, "Next I have fencing lessons -."  
  
"**Ooh!** Fencing?" Cindy's eyes widened before falling into a mischievous look, Victoria grabbed from a fancy looking bucket a sword to use for fencing, Cindy held it and held it out to the mirror as if she was facing someone, "If I learn something out of this I'll have another physical advantage over Nerd-tron," she aimlessly swung the sword around like a little kid with a cardboard sword pretending to be Peter Pan.  
  
"-Ok, so, Miss Jones will show up soon to remind you of everything you need to do. And I sneak down the castle and past the guards, and find your – _Jimmy_, was it? As well as get his robot dog Goddard back from Captain of the Guards, and then Jimmy is to take me back to Retroville in his hover car, is that right?" She asked while looking through her notes which consisted of where Cindy lived, all the information she basically needed to know about school, her friends, it was all dull to Cindy, but fascinating to Victoria.  
  
Nodding, Cindy studied over the sword and sighed, "So- all good things must come to an end obviously – how are we going to get back together? And what if something goes wrong?"  
  
Victoria paced back and forth, "We'll meet back here at 5 pm, exact time it is now, tomorrow. I'll just convince Jimmy to take me back somehow. If I need to for an emergency, I'll show people this," she held out her hand and there was a gorgeous ring on her finger with the family crest on it. Cindy gasped in amazement as it literally _**glowed**_ on her finger. Victoria took the ring off and stored it safely in her pocket, "I think this will go quite well. We just need to remember all our facts and stay in character, how hard could that be?" She neatly folded the paper and into her pocket and then headed towards the door, "Goodbye Cindy – see you tomorrow."  
  
Cindy suddenly dropped the sword on the ground and rushed to Victoria as she left the room, "You won't forget to come back – right? _Right?_ "  
  
Victoria waved her hand as if saying 'don't be silly', but she didn't respond. Cindy nervously looked about, noticing some how the armor had been restored to its proper position, she gulped, "I hope we know what we're doing -," she whispered under her breath and turned back around into the room.

* * *

Skipping down the stairs, as if having not a care in the world, Victoria made it to the bottom level and passed by a butler, "Hello Mr. Jeeves," she said while heading for the door, the butler gave her an odd look, but shrugged it off as she skipped outside.  
  
As she walked outside she walked past the Captain who was smoking a cigar as he watched one of the guards argue with some girl about not letting her in.  
  
"Hello Captain!" Victoria gave a wave at the hand cheerfully. The Captain arched an eyebrow and instantly picked her up with his muscular arms by back of her shirt.  
  
"Oh why _hello_, you little trespasser," He took out his cigar with one hand and blew smoke into her face, Victoria started coughing and trying to push the smoke away, he continued, "You made me look like an idiot in front of the Princess!"  
  
Victoria laughed as she pushed some smoke out of her face, "Oh Captain! I fooled you – I'm not any sort of trespasser, I'm the Princess," she laughed sweetly, "Now – could you tell me where – um, Goddard, is?"  
  
He simply rolled his eyes, "Why your _**majesty**_," he mocked, "of course, how could I have not known. Let me take you to – what ever that things name was – right now."  
  
Victoria smiled, "Thank you Captain, that's very kind of you."  
  
"Oh, no, your highness, anything for the Princess," he replied as he headed towards the gate.  
  
"I don't care **WHAT** you say – I am suppose to interview the princess for the school newspaper!" Betty held up her pass to the guard, "See- right here, I have a press pass!"  
  
The guard snorted at the press pass and pushed her hand away from his face, "I don't _CARE_ about your stupid press pass lady, this list 'ere," he held up the list to her face, "Don't say nuthin' about stupid little annoying and pestering brats coming in here to talk to the Princess!"  
  
"Ugh!" Betty screamed, and she started pacing back and forth, "This is ludicrous! Absolutely insane!"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, now _GO AWAY_!" The guard shouted at her, picking up his magazine as if signaling the conversation was over.  
  
"Here you go, _you trespassing princess_!"  
  
**BAHM!** Victoria was booted out of her own castle and landed several feet away onto the ground. Her face was full of confused, shocked, and angry emotions, "Why when I tell my father!"  
  
Betty gasped, "_Cindy?_ What are you doing here? They let you in?" She ran up to Victoria who was attempting to stand up. Victoria held out a hand in hopes that this strange and rather bizarre girl would help her stand up, but Betty just kept pacing. Suddenly Goddard ran over to her and helped her up. She figured out instantly who the dog was and pats him on the head and dusted the dirt off her pants.  
  
She turns to Betty and raises an eyebrow, "Who the heck are you?"  
  
Betty's face turned red, "You were trying to steal my thunder weren't you Vortex? Oh that is SO like you – ugh – and they let YOU in but not me. This is all to get Jimmy's attention isn't it? You know I don't even like him – you can take him for all I freakin' care – just BACK OFF!"  
  
Victoria just blinked at her, "Who the heck are you?"  
  
Betty screamed in annoyance – despite the fact she was usually a sweet and generally happy looking person, the whole guard not letting her in thing was turning her behavior over to a darker side – not like she was a good person in the first place. Victoria shrugged it off and turned around, "Come on Goddard, lets go find your owner," she turned back to the Captain and glared at him even though he was now paying attention to the screaming Betty.  
  
Victoria sighed deeply, she had no idea that the Captain was so mean – sure she assumed he wasn't a cheerful person – but literally kicking someone out of the castle? That's just plain wrong! Then again, she smiled to herself, she DID get away with it – even people in her own castle didn't recognize her. And few people even knew what she looked like, so even if she didn't act exactly like Cindy, there was little reason for people to suspect something was up.  
  
She followed Goddard past a tree and suddenly a hand reached out and yanked her by her arm to hide behind the tree, Victoria let out a squeal and her mouth was instantly covered.  
  
"Did you find the Princess – sorry about that, I wanted to get you out of there as fast as possible – did Betty see you?" This boy was an oddly big head questioned her after he let her go and started petting Goddard. This boy was obviously – um, what was his name?  
  
Victoria smiled, "_Johnny!_"  
  
"Uh -," Jimmy blinked at her, "It's me – Jimmy, remember? What did they modify your brain when you were in there?" He meant that as a rhetorical question obviously.  
  
But Victoria sort of just shrugged, "Eh – you could say that."  
  
Jimmy stared at her for a moment – something wasn't right, but he couldn't place his finger on it, "Well then lets get to the hover car, it's already getting late."  
  
Victoria stood up and began following him to the hover car, she gasped in amazement when seeing it, "My goodness, you're easily the nicest boy I've ever met," she admired the hover car, she said quietly, "I don't think Charles would even let me ride his horse -," she jumped in as Jimmy cocked his head sideways.  
  
"Who is this – _Charles_?" His eyes, if possible, turned a little bit green – not literally, just figuratively speaking – meaning he was jealous.  
  
"Oh – heh," Victoria shrugged, "Someone – I know," if she had started talking about Prince Charles in front of Jimmy, obviously he would know something was up. Cindy had said he was a know-it-all genius boy, if he hadn't figured it out by now ...  
  
"Mhmm," Jimmy nodded, unconvinced, and then hopped into the hover car as well and began driving off as soon as Goddard hopped in, "Well because of your little shenanigan, I haven't gotten to my homework yet," he looked at his watch nervously, "And it's poetry, the one subject I can't grasp," he grimaced as if eating something disgusting.  
  
Victoria nodded, "I'm so sorry – I," she thought for a moment, this didn't sound like how Cindy described talking to Jimmy, she should be more – **mean**, "I mean, it's not my fault – _Nerd-trin_! You could have brought your work here yanno," she crossed her arms and in her head she smiled to herself.  
  
However, Jimmy scoffed, "_**Nerd-trin?**_ What are you running out of creative nicknames in that bubble brain of yours, Dork-tex?"  
  
Blinking was all Victoria could respond with until she asked, "Don't we do this for fun? This doesn't seem like fun."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind," she sighed and watched the view fly past.

* * *

"_Aha!_ Take that, and that, and some more of that!" She swung her sword at a suit of armor in Victoria's room, Cindy felt like acting silly, and she spun around in front of the mirror, "If Libby could see me now!" She instantly went back to fighting against the non-responding armor, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"_COME in_!" Cindy sang, holding out her arm, accidentally letting go of her sword in the process. It flew across the room and Miss Jones had to shriek and duck to avoid it as it crashed right into the forehead of a painting of a man across the hall.  
  
Cindy flinched innocently, and Miss Jones replied to the incident in monotone, "Nice aim your highness. You're fencing lessons are about to begin," she walked over and yanked the sword out of the wall, "I think you need the practice," she narrowed her eyes as Cindy quietly began to follow Miss Jones into the hallway.  
  
"Um – sorry about that, ma'am," Cindy put on a huge smile, but just received a cold response, and slowly Cindy's smile melted into a neutral, and slightly terrified stare.  
  
In her mind she just kept repeating to herself that it was a completely flawless plan. Miss Jones clearly didn't suspect something, so she assumed, and she was certain that if someone who was around Victoria so often couldn't tell the difference, then no one else would.  
  
But – what about Victoria, because Cindy was certainly more social than Victoria appeared to be. Libby would notice in a second, or her parents, or Miss Fowl.  
  
Or, Jimmy?  
  
**To Be Continued

* * *

**  
  
**Last Author Note:** Don't expect another chapter until AFTER Saturday – at least. Please review and tell others about the story if you get the chance – it would be wonderfully appreciated. 


	5. Ch 05 Unaware Of Danger

**

* * *

Chapter 05: Unaware of Danger**  
  
**By Jessie/Dory**

**

* * *

**  
**Author Note:** Thanks so much for those of you who are reviewing! Sorry for this taking so long, I've been a little out of it for the past several days.  
  
Majestic Twelve – Thanks so much! I've read a story of your (the Multiverse one) and I really like it – I just need to get around to reviewing (I feel so bad, I'm sorry!). Thanks for reading!  
  
TeenTitansGirl14 – I'm glad someone thinks my characters are in character – I was a bit afraid Jimmy was acting too nice to Cindy. Thanks for reviewing and reading!  
  
Cute But Psycho – Hey Megan! Yep – sadly I didn't get this chapter up as fast as the other ones. Glad someone liked my "Nerd-trin" joke – had to make sure she totally messed up the name. Lol!  
  
Destiny Inevitable – Thanks so much! (Always, always nice to not disappoint people, lol) – I understand why you'd question a llama being pink – they're actually a HUGE group of Jimmy Neutron fans )) who hate Betty Quinlin. I guess when naming it, they loved Carl's obsession for llamas, and I'll assume that Mel or Kitty may have just liked the color pink. Thanks for asking.  
  
Moomoo – You'll find out in this chapter, obviously.   
  
ForbiddonTrance – Hope you didn't mind the wait, and I hope it's worth it!  
  
All right, that's enough of me trying to get more words (innocent laugh) and here's chapter 5.

* * *

Cindy smiled innocently, giving a little small flip with her sword, but not being able to catch it, she swiftly picked it up again and gave her opponent, Josh, a horrible glare. But he smiled enchantingly. He was a rather cute guy, Cindy had to admit, but Josh wasn't anyone Victoria could flirt with. He was the son of Miss Jones, and therefore just remained at a friendly level. However, Cindy couldn't resist a challenge, and despite the heaviness of the weird fencing suit she wore, she knew she had the element of surprise on her side.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Jeeves," before putting on her helmet she held up her hand gracefully, "You wouldn't happen to have a Purple Flurp around here, would you?"  
  
Mr. Jeeves nodded and returned shortly, handing Cindy a bottle of Purple Flurp.  
  
"Come on _Kingsley_! What's the hold up?"  
  
In case you didn't know, Kingsley was Victoria's last name, sort of fitting, don't you think? Cindy smiled at him and gulped down her flurp, she knew plenty of times with Neutron that any time you called someone by his or her last name – you meant business, or were flirting in denial. That is, unless you didn't know his or her last name, like Arnold from Hey Arnold.  
  
Cindy finished the last drop of flurp and tossed her bottle back to Jeeves, who caught it with easy, Cindy put on her helmet, "Just getting my surprise attack all geared up, _Jones_," she added emphasis to his last name.  
  
"You know you haven't beaten me before," He put his helmet on and held out his sword dangerously, "And I seriously doubt any sort of surprise you have in store is going to take me by surprise. I invented all the moves you know."  
  
Cindy rolled his eyes, though he couldn't see from the helmet/mask she wore. This guy was such a show off – reminded her so much of Jimmy it was eerie. Except Jimmy was obviously smarter, and probably would invent something to make sure he could handle the game with ease if not brilliance. This boy was clearly in love with Victoria, as far as she knew, but Victoria hadn't mentioned him that much.  
  
She stretched her arms and wore a smile that she knew he could feel, despite not seeing it, "Well – I feel a little, different, today – you may know my old moves, but not the ones today." She wasn't sure if he was confused or just smirking, but Mr. Jeeves just rolled his eyes at last and told them to start the game.  
  
Now, Cindy didn't know really much about fencing at all, she knew the other person had to try to tag you with their sword on a sensor thing on your chest, and you tried to do the same to theirs. She knew you could only use one hand and there were certain places you were suppose to step with your foot, and this all occurred while only using the hand you had your sword in. Being basically thrust into this game, she had no time to think about the footwork, but she figured she had Tai Chi on her side – and that was good enough for her.  
  
"Aha!" Barely before she could think, Josh had tagged her, "You're dead – and your new 'moves'."  
  
"Hey!" Cindy gave a grumble, "I wasn't ready, give me a second – start another game!" She signaled to Jeeves and he nodded.  
  
A bell rang and when Josh tried to swing for who he thought was Victoria, she was gone. Cindy was running in the opposite direction towards the wall, he yelled out, "What? You chicken Kingsley?"  
  
Cindy smirked as she suddenly ran up the wall and landed with a spin in numerous feet away from Josh, holding out her sword proudly, "bring it, show off!"  
  
Josh was taken aback, but he wasn't completely shocked, he dashed forward and she jumped in the air and spun over his head, landing on the other side of him. Josh turned around just as Cindy lunged for a place to tag him, but his blade his hers and they were paused there for a moment. His body was half twisted around and his sword was clashed against hers. They were very close and stared for a moment, as if waiting for the other to do something. Suddenly Josh moved his sword to attack, but she blocked it and jumped backwards to get a little further away from him. It didn't work, however, and they started clashing swords and a very brisk pace. Cindy began feeling freaked out as she moved her sword in defense, she watched his feet that seemed to know what to do, but she was practically tripping over her own.  
  
"Miss Kingsley! You should know better, I'm surprised you're still in!" Mr. Jeeves yelled from the sidelines.  
  
She scowled, "I know what I'm doing sir," but she had no time to add on she was just a little out of it, as she was breathless already from the quick pacing. Suddenly, they crossed blades again and he came up close to her, "No – you don't know what you're doing."  
  
Cindy gasped, offended, but had no time to give back a smart comment when he took her shocked moment to tag her – again.  
  
"Got you Kingsley – getting a bit rusty, aren't you?"  
  
Her arms out wide, Cindy dropped her sword onto the ground and her face fell, she took off her mask and sighed, "Whatever, I'm not feeling great tonight anyways. I think after dinner I'll just go to bed," she walked over to the exit, but Mr. Jeeves stopped her.  
  
"Your highness – you don't go to bed until 10, and it's only 6, you have a banquet in two hours," he opened the door for her, "Miss Jones will take you to your etiquette lessons and it'll be off to dressing and styling for you."  
  
Cindy blinked, she thought about it for a moment, this wasn't so bad – it actually sounded sort of fun. Not the bed at 10 thing – she usually stayed up a little later, but she could call Victoria at that time to make sure things are going fine, "Righty-o Mr. Jeeves, thanks for reminding me, I'll be on my way now," she turned to Josh and gave a sarcastic curtsy, despite not even being in a dress, "Thanks for the game, Josh, I'll see you later, goodbye," and with that she left the room, following Miss Jones.  
  
Left in the room was Jeeves and Josh, Josh stared uncertainly at the place that the person he thought was Victoria had just been standing, and then stared at his fencing sword.  
  
"Is anything wrong Mr. Jones?" Jeeves asked as he cleaned up the room and prepared to leave it.  
  
Josh shook his head, but then looked up at Jeeves, "Are – are you sure that was Victoria?"

* * *

The real Victoria was with Jimmy Neutron in his hover car. After finally talking to him a bit, the two seemed to hit it off a little bit. Jimmy felt slightly shocked at what was occurring, but simply shrugged it off. He hadn't really talked to Cindy for so long before, and he liked it so much he had purposely taken extra long detours in order to delay getting home.  
  
"Gee – this is kind of taking a long time isn't it, how far are we?" Victoria looked around, realizing they had been traveling an hour – it was actually probably faster to just come here by car, if anyone from the castle had left at the same time they would have gotten to the middle of Retroville ages ago.  
  
Jimmy smiled a somewhat guilty smile, "Sorry – with us talking, I got a little distracted and took some wrong roads."  
  
Goddard snickered in disbelief, but stopped when Jimmy glared at him, "I need to stop by in the middle of town to get some titanium, do you mind?"  
  
Victoria shook her head, "Oh- that's fine with me."  
  
Jimmy sort of arched his eyebrow, but figured Cindy was trying to get through this friendship contract with ease. Though she was acting a little odd. "Ok – so we'll be there in a brief moment, I shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Actually," she paused for a moment and touched her hand to her pocket, realizing she had some American money with her, "I may stop by a nearby food place to get some – sweets," she almost drooled while thinking about it, she rarely was allowed candy, and now she had the chance to have as much as she could by without anyone telling her no.  
  
"Ok, sure," Jimmy shrugged, "Guard the car Goddard," and then parked the hover car and entered the 'Titanium and Greeting Cards Store'.  
  
Goddard went into full alert, and Victoria hopped out and stood in amazement at the scene before her. Normal people were everywhere, doing normal things that they never thought about before. Walking down the street, not worrying about posture; eating candy until they were sick, it was all completely fabulous to Victoria, and you'd think she had just entered Las Vegas with all the lights she saw.  
  
She started to skip towards a place called The Candy Bar when she heard a commotion in the middle of the street; she turned her head and followed it.  
  
"But my dear lady, this food is just simply the only way we can help the dying king, you don't want us to attack your country the moment we leave, do you?" Victoria overheard, almost making her trip over her own feet.  
  
What was this voice talking about? The king had plenty of food.  
  
There was a large group of people and Victoria pushed pass most of them, "Excuse me – pardon me sir, sorry ma'am," she finally got to the front of the crowd and saw a huge wagon of food with at least ten to fifteen guardsmen she recognized from the castle. They were trying to get a turkey out of the hands of a girl who looked a lot like Victoria's age.  
  
"You have plenty of food don't you? I understand the king is sick, but there's no need to steal from us," the young girl practically cried as it was hard enough getting food for her family, they weren't poor, but times weren't quite as nice to them as they happened to be for most people, "- but, but there's no reason to start a war on America over a turkey," she added hesitantly.  
  
"Exactly Miss, there's no reason for there to be a war against anyone over a turkey – which is why you should give – it – HERE!" he yanked the turkey out of her hands and tossed it to another guardsmen who tossed it into the wagon.  
  
Victoria narrowed her eyes; she certainly wished no one would think so poorly over her country, especially if her father and herself had nothing to do with it. She patted the ring in her pocket, 'it's my duty,' she reminded herself, and with her head high, she marched towards the guardsmen.  
  
"Excuse me sir! I demand you give that girl back her turkey instantly, and all the other food you've stolen." Victoria put her hands on her hips, not realizing how foolish she looked.  
  
One guardsman looked at her like she was a pesky little fly, chewing a cigarette, "says who?"  
"Whom," she muttered, "and by order – of the Princess," she narrowed her eyes, standing her ground.  
  
There was sudden laugher, and Victoria was slightly taken aback. The laughter wasn't just from the guardsmen; it was also from the crowd. She felt slightly foolish, except for the fact she really was the princess.  
  
"Oh of course," the same guard laughed, "and here's your royal crown," he grabbed a small pumpkin, "your majesty!" and he tossed the pumpkin at her. She dodged it quickly and pumpkin splattered on the ground, getting a little on her clothing and face. Everyone continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
Jimmy whistled as he left the store with a plastic bag in his hand and he tossed it into the hover car, "Which way did Cindy go, Goddard?" he looked around, and Goddard's nose pointed to the direction Victoria had gone, where a large crowd had formed and many people were laughing. Goddard would have gone to help her, but he had to stay by Jimmy's direct orders of not leaving.  
  
"What in the name of Albert Einstein -," he arched an eyebrow and looked at Goddard, "Come on boy – lets check this out," Goddard barked and the started walking to the crowd.  
  
"If you don't give these people back their food, I'll see to it your locked tightly in the dungeon until your dying day!"  
  
"Why should we believe you're the princess," the guard said mockingly.  
  
There was some laughter still, but Victoria smiled sweetly, "Because I have this," she took out her hand which now had the ring on it. There was a sudden gasp, and there was sudden stillness. Everyone knew that ring, and it glowed proudly on her finger, and suddenly everyone around her was either kneeling or bowing to her.  
  
The guard was shuddering, "But – but – what are you doing this far from the castle Princess?"  
  
Victoria put her ring in her pocket, "That's none of your business, and if you say any of it no one will believe you. If you do anyways, you'll be in the dungeon the moment I breathe word of what your men have been doing. Now- you may give all these people their food back."  
  
Jimmy saw what was going on, but couldn't hear a thing, he simply stopped at the point where everyone was bowing over and Victoria was showing her hand to a guard who seemed to be quivering. There were sudden cheers as the men were forced to start giving them all food in a large wagon, and instantly Victoria was rushing past him, "lets go Jimmy!"  
  
He held up his hand as he looked back and forth from the crowd to Victoria, with his mouth gaping open. Goddard's was on the ground too, neither was quite sure of what just happened, but Jimmy decided to shrug it off and ran back to the hover car as soon as Victoria hopped back in. Goddard followed him, but he knew something was up – this girl wasn't Cindy, he just didn't know if he should tell Jimmy, nor whether who he thought Cindy actually was.  
  
Jimmy hopped in and soon Goddard did as well, he started it up and gave the calm looking girl he thought was Cindy a look, "What was all that?"  
  
"Hmm?" she turned her head, pretending nothing big had just occurred, "Oh – nothing, nothing at all."  
  
By the time they got home it was around 6:20, and Jimmy dropped her off in front of Cindy's house.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, we should do it again sometime," Victoria smiled.  
  
Jimmy nodded unsurely, "Yeah, yeah that'd be nice."  
  
"I might need to stop by the castle again tomorrow – the Princess will want another word with me," Victoria looked at her watch.  
  
"Uh – well, maybe, I don't know for sure, but I'll try," Jimmy smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight!" he waved at her as she entered the unlocked house.

* * *

"Miss Cynthia Vortex!"  
  
Even if that wasn't her actual name, she grimaced, "mother?" she hopped she had guessed right – and she had a bad feeling she did. Moments after entering the house, Cindy's mother stood right in front of her, arms crossed and foot tapping.  
  
"Hello mother -."  
  
But Mrs. Vortex snapped back in her funny little accent, "Don't you 'hello mother' me, you know you were suppose to be back twenty minutes ago – who was that boy you were with? It wasn't that Jimmy kid was it? You know we can't stand the Neutrons," she said the word Neutron like it was some horrible sort of food she hated to even see.  
  
"We do? Why?" Victoria cocked her head to the side innocently, and Mrs. Vortex's mouth sort of gaped open and she stared at her daughter for a moment. However, she ignored the question.  
  
She pointed to the kitchen, "Finish your chores young lady, wash the dishes and clean your room."  
  
Victoria nodded sadly and began heading towards the kitchen. Unfortunately, never washing anything in her life before, she had no idea how to clean anything.  
  
"It – can't be too hard – right?" she asked herself while walking into the kitchen and seeing a abundant number of dishes, forks, spoons, knives, and cups all stacked randomly on the counter near the sink.  
  
She sighed, "I can handle this – I can handle this," she repeated to herself, though she was starting to doubt, this was only the first of her challenges to come.  
  
And little did she, nor Cindy knew, at that moment there were two separate locations discussing the events in the town that had just occurred.  
  
Libby Folfax, often known as Cindy Vortex's best friend was sitting in her room pondering – was that her best friend Cindy who had forced the guardsmen to give her back her family turkey?  
  
"But – if it was, why did she have that ring?"  
  
And in the castle a guard was describing the events to the Captain.  
  
"And then we were** FORCED** to give the food back sir," the same guardsman trembled.  
  
Captain drank from his large mug and paused, "Why would you do that!"  
  
The guard trembled again, "the girl – the girl had the _precious_ – I mean – the RING!"  
  
At the word ring, liquid spat out of the Captain's mouth and flew everywhere – mainly on other guards who pretended it didn't bother them so they wouldn't get in trouble. The Captain ignored the Lord of The Rings joke and mumbled, "So – I DID throw at the Princess -."  
  
Laughter erupted from the guardsman, "YOU kicked the princess out of the castle? Oooh you're in trouble! You're gonna be locked in the dungeon!" he said tauntingly, until the Captain grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"No – this works perfectly with the plan," he smiled evilly, "our current Princess is a fraud – and she'll have to do everything I say once the King is gone – or I'll show her for who she really is and it'll be off with her head for impersonating a royal family member!"  
  
They all started laughing evilly, well, as evilly as they could.  
  
Despite what Cindy knew at the time, preparing for the evening banquet, but by noon the next day – her life, and the lives of Victoria's country would be in incredibly horrible real danger.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED** –

* * *

**Author Message**: I'll be going on vacation soon – so hopefully I'll have more chapters out soon, but there should be a delay at some point soon. Hope you all enjoyed! ALSO - I have never played any sort of fencing before and therefore only know basically what I wrote in the story - if I'm wrong, well, whatever - don't bug me about it. Thanks. 

**3 Jess**


	6. Ch 06 Falling Dreams

**Chapter 06: Falling Dreams**  
  
**By Jessie/Dory**  
  
**Author Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I won't be able to update while I'm in New York, but I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can, just don't expect that to be too soon! And for those of you confused about the Pink Llamas – just go to (don't have a www) and you may – sort of – understand a little more. I don't have time to reply to each review, but thanks so much for those of you leaving messages, I'm absolutely loving and appreciating it! Also – eventually there will be Jimmy/Cindy parts, but don't expect that much except for Cindy thinking a lot about Jimmy, it's hard having Jimmy/Cindy moments when they aren't around each other. Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

  
If you've ever had the embarrassment of falling on your face in front of your friends, or even on your butt, you know suddenly your face goes red and you feel like an idiot. Take that percentage of 'fun' and multiply it by two hundred people, add an expensive dress, and add a flight of stairs squared. That sort of equals the amount of embarrassment Cindy endured within 1 minute and 35 seconds of being in the banquet.  
  
It all went completely downhill from there, as if she wasn't all ready falling down hill.  
  
Cindy didn't want to lift her head up, she wanted to pretend this was all a horrible nightmare and she was actually sleeping in her nice and cozy bed. There was no princess, there was no switching, there was no humiliating fencing, and there was no banquet. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head to see a lot of feet in expensive shoes.  
  
'Darn it -,' was all she could manage to think before she was suddenly whisked up to her feet. She pushed the little amount of dirt off her dress and expected to come face to face with a body guard, or perhaps Miss Jones to tell her off for tripping. But she didn't, she only saw Josh, who was in a nice outfit suitable for waiting. Since his mother did work for the royal family, he had more fun being someone to wait on people than being waited on. Though Cindy had to admit he looked rather – dare she thought it? Hot, dreamy – a lot like how Jimmy looked on Valentines Day, she sighed at the memory.  
  
But she was waiting for some sort of snappy comment back from him – that's what Jimmy would do. However, instead he said with a smile, "You alright Miss Kingsley? You took quite a fall there. Would you like me to escort you to your table?"  
  
She nodded and smiled back, "Thank you, Josh."  
  
He gave her an odd look as he held out his arm and she took it, for a moment he was silent and then finally spoke, "You never call me Josh."  
  
Uneasily, Cindy gulped – well Victoria never mentioned specific things like that. How was she to get through this without knowing really what Victoria would respond with? She took a deep breath and then sat down, not responding to him, it was rude, but there was nothing else she could do. Things seemed to be starting up as a speaker tried to begin his speech. Josh dashed away quietly to be next to the other waiters and waitresses.  
  
"Excuse me," the speaker started to speak, but there was still a mumble in the room. Cindy grabbed her fork and started tapping on her wine glass to quiet everyone down.  
  
Cling, cling, cling, – CRASH! Cindy's eyes went wide as she stared at the now broken glass, her fork had broken it as if it were a scene straight out of Princess Diaries. She laughed nervously and a waiter quickly walked up and swept up the glass and gave her another one, "It's all right your highness, happens all the time."  
  
She gave a nervous smile, fairly certain he was just being nice and that chances were that something like this rarely happened. She then exhaled her held breath and the rest of the room finally settled down. The speeches began, but Cindy's mind wandered as she pretended to be interested. She looked at the decorations, the chandelier, the gorgeous table settings – it looked like it would be more fun to set up or play with than to just look at while listening to someone drool on about some sort of parking meter issue.  
  
Her eyes glanced at the waiters that stood at the edges of the room, all standing absolutely still and looked as if they were listening intently. Except for – could it be? Cindy almost blushed, but she turned her head away instantly. Josh was starring – at her.  
  
She knew he must have been questioning her intently – she aimlessly wondered whether he liked Victoria or her more. Oh what was she thinking? He had no idea who Cindy Vortex was – he thought, or at least she was hoping he was thinking, that she was the same Victoria – Princess Victoria.

* * *

  
Victoria slumped onto Cindy's bed, absolutely exhausted from the work. The dishes were sort of done – they had fallen and several had broken. Though she was able to catch most of them, it was hard trying to get them back in the counter. After being yelled at by some lady she didn't even know, she eventually was sent to her room and she couldn't have been happier. Cindy's room was already fairly clean and she didn't want to mess too much around so she hid some things in easy to locate spots and was done with it.   
  
She sat up in her bed and looked at the digital clock on the desk, it was around 8:40 by this time, and she was so bored. She knew Cindy would try to call her when she got to bed – which Victoria knew was suppose to be around 10. What to do until then? It seemed like there was nothing that is until she spotted Cindy's computer. She smiled with relief and sat down – seeing a sign on to ROL (Retroville Online, of course) popped up and she noticed Cindy's password was saved.  
  
"Well, it's not like I'd be under a false identity – I'm already pretending to be her," she noted thoughtfully out loud, and then clicked the sign on button. It wouldn't hurt – after all, there was a banquet at this time of night and Cindy wouldn't be able to be online even if she could get near a computer.  
  
Connecting –  
  
Verifying Screen Name and Password -  
  
Starting Services –  
  
"Here we go -," Victoria smiled and looked at the buddy list. To her surprise, Cindy had a lot of people signed on; Victoria barely had that number on her own buddy list. Several Ims popped up – one from a girl with the name "QueenLibs11", another "UltraLords1Fan", and one she assumed was from Jimmy because it said "GeniusAtWork".  
  
She scanned the Ultra Lord one, she knew of the show, but not much of it. The person, who we all know is Sheen, was just saying hi and wondering something about if she thought Libby would want to go to an Ultra Lord convention because he was too shy to ask.  
  
The one she figured was from Jimmy just said 'hey', she figured it was much more safe to respond to him, but didn't just yet. Just in case for some reason she had to sign off fast, people could always assume her screen name was accidentally turned on when she turned on the computer.  
  
What was written in the box from QueenLibs made Victoria gasp out loud and stare blankly at the screen, completely feeling dumbfounded and horrified.  
  
"Hey Cindy! How was Princess Trekking today? I hope you saw her – because I sure did. She told off some weird guard guys who were trying to steal my family's turkey in the middle of downtown! It was so weird because they didn't recognize her until they showed her a ring. I didn't get much of a glimpse of her, but I swear she had this eerie resemblance to you! At first I thought you were standing up for me – but then suddenly she's saying she's the Princess and once everyone got food back, she was gone. So weird – I bet the whole school will be talking about it tomorrow. So anyways – how was your day?"  
  
Victoria hesitated, should she tell Cindy about this? She'll probably be really mad at her for practically blowing it for both of them – but, she had to do the right thing. It was in her nature, it was practically in her blood!  
  
She looked at the three ims, and decided she would answer them.  
  
She told Sheen that he should ask Libby because she probably would say yes if she likes him that much back. She just said hi to Jimmy, and then simply responded to Libby, "That's weird – well my day was good." She wasn't sure if it would be wise to continue talking so she put up an away message and began to pace around the room.  
  
'It'll all work out,' she thought to herself, not like anyone was in the room to hear her anyways, 'That girl didn't even completely think I was Cindy – so it should be just fine. I'll just wear different clothing tomorrow and it'll all be ok.' She sighed and put her hands on her window and stared out, suddenly jumping when she saw that right across the street Jimmy was at his desk in his room. She smiled, Jimmy reminded her a lot of Josh – they were competitive clearly, and somewhat of show-offs. But deep down they were both very nice, very sweet guys. She was glad her accent was not very strong unless she happens to be angry; otherwise Jimmy would have caught her the moment she said, "Can't".  
  
She watched him for a while, and then nearly jumped out of her shoes when he looked up from his work, smiled, and waved. Nervously, Victoria smiled and waved back, then closed the blinds quickly and grabbed a book randomly off the self and sat in bed.  
  
"Reading will take my mind off things -," Victoria looked at the title of the book she had randomly grabbed which was, of course, The Prince and The Pauper by Mark Twain, and she sighed deeply, "Should have seen that coming."  
  
She got up and turned off the screen name, sat in bed and opened the book. Oh how she wished Cindy would be able to call soon.

* * *

Cindy aimed carefully, held her fork in just the right way and stabbed her pray – which happened to be a grape. Comically, she missed the grape entirely and it hopped onto the table, she sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Uhm, you know you can use your hands," a lady sitting next to Cindy smiled.  
  
In response, Cindy just blinked for a moment then laughed nervously, "Of course – I knew that."  
  
The lady nodded, almost apologetically, "Of course your majesty."  
  
Cindy smiled nervously and with her thumb and index finger, grabbed a different grape and popped it into her mouth.  
  
A little while ago, music had been playing and numerous people had gotten up and started dancing. Cindy hadn't been paying much attention, but she did notice that most of them really seemed to know what they were doing. As if it were all choreographed for a movie or musical. She absentmindedly stared at the center pieces and listened to the soft music float through her ears. She nearly jumped out of her seat when there was a tap at her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, you ok?" A voice said and she turned around in her seat to see Josh.  
  
Cindy smiled, "Oh – yeah, I just didn't hear you coming."  
  
Josh nodded, "Victoria," Cindy smiled realizing he was calling her – well not her per say, but Victoria, by her first name, "would you like to dance?"  
  
A flush of red spread across Cindy's cheeks, and she held out her hand and he took it, "Yes, actually I would, Josh."  
  
He lead her to the dance floor and they danced closely for a while, in her mind she really thought of herself dancing with someone else, but Josh was nice enough. He dipped her, and then went back to dancing closely. It was a very nice dance, and Cindy could tell he had lessons at some point in his life.  
  
"Hmm," he mumbled as he held her hands and she tried to keep up to his feet – not even knowing the dance that was quite difficult. How she wished she had taken those dancing lessons when her mother had suggested it, but no, she had to be all unique and junk, taking tai chi and river dance lessons instead. Not that she ever doubted her choice, but knowing specific dances that would prove that she was Victoria would have helped right now.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked, and then thought in her head 'foot here, other foot there – gah! Don't step on his foot!'  
  
He shrugged slightly, spinning her out and then bringing her back into his chest, "Nothing – well, sort of. You just, seem different today."  
  
Cindy blinked and swayed to the rhythm, "Different – how?"  
  
"Well, that whole thing in fencing, you calling me by my first name, you seem so awkward about everything, those things. Actually, you realize this is the first time you've accepted dancing with me? Usually you laugh and say some sort of sarcastic comment. What makes tonight so different? OW!"  
  
"Sorry!" Cindy accidentally stepped hard on his foot with her heel – she stammered for a moment and let her hands disconnect from his. She took a deep breath, and then came a little closer, "Nothing is wrong – absolutely nothing, really."  
  
He nodded with disbelief, "Right, your majesty."  
  
Cindy cocked her head and they began dancing again, "You don't have to call me that you know."  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
She shrugged, "Majesty, Kingsley, highness, whatever. You can call me C-," she caught her self, "Victoria, if you want."  
  
He nodded, "I'd like that."  
  
The continued to dance late into the evening, but in their minds they were dancing with different people.

* * *

"NO!" Victoria screamed as she woke up from a nightmare in Cindy's bed. She breathed in and out deeply, realizing it was just a dream and things were ok. She had continued reading The Prince and The Pauper and had drifted asleep with the book on her chest. She looked at the clock – now reading 9:56 PM. She sighed happily; Cindy should be calling at any time now.  
  
She got up and grabbed a nearby paper and wrote down everything she remembered in her dream, she read it out loud and it seemed puzzling to her. Her words were scribbled, yet still legible.  
  
_ "I was in a dark hall way – I think it was me anyways. I was talking about my father being dead to Josh, and someone grabbed me and Josh disappeared. It looked like the Captain, but even stronger than I remember – he was saying I would have to follow his orders or he'd kill me, Josh, Cindy, and Cindy's friends. For some reason I had no choice but to do his bidding. I was in some weird vehicle going across the ocean, crying to someone I didn't recognize, reaching out as if trying to capture something that had flown way past my reach. Suddenly we're in my castle – my actual castle, back at home. My friends are thrown into endless pits and the Captain and many other guards are all holding up large axes. They all are wearing dark robes like they are grim reapers, and seem to be ready to swing around their axes. Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of me and I'm in my father's old throne. There are so many colors and bright things going around it's hard to describe. An oversized crown is falling and heading for me, I scream when I see it, but I'm suddenly chained by an invisible force. I'm screaming 'STOP, I command you!' but the crown keeps falling. There's a lot of sound going around me, mainly cruel laughing, but I don't know where it's coming from. I'm flailing about, trying to avoid the crown, but then it gets smaller, and it's about to land on my head. Suddenly knives come out of the bottom of the crown and then all I see is red, and just hear a lot of cheering – that's when I woke up and screamed 'NO'."_  
  
She exhaled her held breath and realized she had cold sweat pouring down her face. She instantly grabbed a tissue and whipped it off, and whispered, "But – what does it all mean?"   
  
The phone rang suddenly, and in shock Victoria dropped her paper and pencil. She took a deep breath and hesitantly picked them up an d set them on the desk, then grabbing the head piece of Cindy's phone, putting it on and clicking 'answer'.  
  
"Hello?" Victoria asked hopefully.  
  
"Victoria?" Cindy asked as she whispered into the phone from her bedroom. She wasn't quite certain how sound proof the room was, nor if the phone was easy to tap into, but at least if her mom had picked up the phone then she could just say wrong numner.  
  
"Cindy, is that you? Oh thank GOD! I just had this horrible nightmare -," but Victoria was cut off.  
  
Cindy shook her head even if Victoria couldn't see her doing so, "Never mind that – how did your day go? Is anyone suspicious? I think your Josh friend may be catching on – speaking of which he basically caught me when I tripped down the stairs at the banquet. He was very nice about the whole thing though, and he's a great dancer -."  
  
"Wait a second – you danced with Josh?" Victoria's mouth gaped open, "But it's practically tradition for us to snob one another off – he'll think I'm going soft! Did you defeat him in fencing? Oh PLEASE say you did ..," Victoria started pacing back in forth, mumbling something in French, which she was fluent in.  
  
"Well – no, I tried to put my tai chi moves into the whole thing, but he defeated me twice," Cindy stopped as she heard an exasperated sigh on the other end.  
  
Victoria sat down on the bed and held her head with her free hand, "Well, umm, just avoid him as best as you can the rest of the time. When we switch back tomorrow, I'll just pretend nothing happened – us girls do that so often anyways that goys should be used to it by now," she sighed, "I'm sure no one else noticed a thing," she paused, hoping nothing would come up about her day.  
  
"Ok, whatever. Did – Jimmy, did he notice anything?" Cindy hesitated.  
  
"Well – he thought I was acting weird, but we got along well I believe. I had to do a lot of chores for getting home late though," Victoria shuddered, "Not doing that any time soon again."  
  
Cindy sighed, "This is all going to be harder than I thought. But, we have one day to pull off, it shouldn't be too bad. Just answer questions in school, hang out with Libby, insult Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen, and you'll be good. Don't think I want to do anything like this again – at least not any time soon. But now I know what it really means to walk in someone else's shows. By the way," Cindy kicked off her painful, but gorgeous, high heeled and diamond studded heels, "Your shoes SUCK."  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes, "Now you know what it's like – being a Princess isn't quite such an appetizing peach, huh?"  
  
"Neither is being a normal kid," Cindy replied as she flopped onto the king sized beg of Victoria's, and momentarily switching the phone to the other ear, "just wait till school tomorrow when you have to face up to Betty Quinlin, the pressures of trying to be smarter than the town genius, all that 'fun' stuff – it's no drive in a limo either."   
  
Though Cindy couldn't see it, she knew Victoria was smirking as the Princess replied, "We'll see Cindy, for now, I'm getting my rest."  
  
"Righty-o," Cindy sighed, "Goodnight Miss Vortex," she mumbled with a yawn, "I shall see you tomorrow – 5 PM sharp."  
  
Victoria gave a sleepy nod, "Of course – goodnight Princess."  
  
With that they both hung up. Cindy got into a sleeping gown made of silk, and Victoria got into PJs that were a tank top and pants set with Happy Bunny on them. The both fell fast asleep simultaneously, not even knowing the events that were ahead for them, or how much Victoria's dream had effect on both of them.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Ch 07 Day In The Life

**Chapter 7: Day In The Life**

**By Dory/Jessie**

Victoria wore Cindy's backpack on her back, holding the handles incredibly tightly; her fingers were starting to turn white. She was rocking back and forth on her feet, unable to hold in her excitement and anxiety. She had never been to a real school before, and she felt like she was a little girl going to her first day of kindergarten. Only, she wasn't crying about leaving her parents, but she had no idea what to really expect. TV shows had been her only guide to that once unattainable world – and she rarely had the chance to watch TV in the first place so that was as much help as anything else. She was waiting right outside Cindy's house for the bus that would be rolling along any minute.

BOOM – a sudden explosion was heard from across the street and a cloud of black smoke emerged from behind a clubhouse she assumed belonged to Jimmy since it was apart of his property. The sudden sound caused her to jump in shock and run over to the other side of the street. Unsure of what to expect, she ran behind the clubhouse to come to a sudden halt and bump into someone – suddenly finding herself on the ground.

"Vortex? What are you doing here?" A voice asked her as Victoria slowly opened her eyes to look up and see a Jimmy Neutron with soot and dirt all over himself. Victoria thought of a snobby comeback that possibly Cindy would say.

She looked at Jimmy as she attempted to sit up, "Wow Neutron, that's the cleanest I've seen you in ages."

Almost slightly shocked at her completely random insult, Jimmy held out his hand down to her, "You want help up or not Vortex, cause I have no time for your half-wit comments. My new hover car is having technical difficulties, and I need to fix them before school starts."

She took his hand and he helped her up, she suddenly ditched her Cindy-act and went slightly wide eyed, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jimmy raised a confused eyebrow at her – she was being way to confusing for any boy to handle, as Victoria pushed some dirt off her outfit, he shook his head, "I don't need your help, I need to get ready for school."

With that he turned and headed for his house, Victoria simply shrugged, "Ok – see you later Jimmy," Being oblivious to how un-Cindy like she was acting.

"Hey Cindy!" A different voice called from across the street, Victoria turned to look at the girl and almost choked on her own spit. It was – could it be? The girl who owned the turkey in the downtown area yesterday!

She would have jumped behind the clubhouse and hid, but she figured Cindy obviously knew this girl – she must have been the person she talked to online the day before – Libs – or something.

"Hi Libs," hoping that was her real name, or at least a nickname, and she walked across the street to the girl, "What's up?"

Libby shrugged, "I decided I would wait for the bus with you today. Did you get to see the princess? I heard Betty was kicked out," she laughed lightly.

"Yeah," she laughed a bit, "I met the princess – but she was too busy to give an interview."

"Pft – figures," Libby shook her head, "Royalty – never has time for us normal people," Victoria arched an eyebrow and was about to tell her off, but thought better of it, and Libby continued, "Of course I would know, being related to royalty anyways," Victoria arched an eyebrow, but Libby didn't see it, "Well – now no one has an interview with the Princess."

Victoria just nodded her head and sort of shrugged, "Well – she said she would give me an interview today if I come back."

"That's great!" Libby turned abruptly to Victoria and smiled, "You can tell the journalism class that, and you'll get your well-deserved article in the paper," Victoria smiled in response, and then Libby popped on her headphones due to 'Cindy's' lack of responses. Usually she was much more talkative, something must be on her mind, was all Libby could figure.

The bus slowly rolled in and settled to a stop a little ways in front of Victoria and Libby, giving two beeps of their horn. The two girls were about to turn to head onto the bus when Jimmy's door burst open and a clean boy genius was literally struggling to get his pants on as he hopped towards the bus screaming, "Wait! WAIT!"

Even being someone as nice as Victoria, with in a second she and Libby gave each other a shocked glance and broke into hysterical sobs of laughter. They quickly boarded the bus and sat next to each other with a perfect view of the poor struggling genius that was in such a hurry he had put his shoes on before his pants. He hopped slowly, but surely – and eventually made it to the bus, hands holding up his pants, his shoes untied, and smelling strongly of soap – in fact there was still a little smear of it on his forehead from trying to clean the soot the hover car threw on him from barely five minutes ago. He saw Carl and Sheen snickering quietly near where Victoria and Libby sat – and made the biggest mistake of his elementary school carrier.

His face turned completely red as he accidentally relaxed, thinking his pants were tightly secured on, when they fell to his ankles, revealing his plaid boxer shorts to the entire bus. He quickly grabbed his pants up and made sure they were correctly buttoned this time, but not fast enough for the whole bus to roll into complete hysterics, luckily there were many people on it at this point, but never the less, Jimmy's face was redder than his shirt. He quickly sat down next to his best friends, but he could have as easily sat next to Cindy, for his friends were laughing as hard, if not harder, than the rest of the bus. The bus continued on its way to Lindbergh Elementary.

* * *

"Miss Kingsley, I trust you studied your notes on Medieval Concepts, 3rd Century Technologies, geography of the Middle East, studies and theories of the Jewish religion, and current art history?" Miss Jones asked with barely pausing for a breath.

Cindy sat there, completely flabbergasted, staring at five thick and heavy books in front of her. Those books made the Harry Potter books look like small, fast reads. She just blinked from the books and back to Miss Jones, "When am I suppose to study all this cr-," she paused, staring out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josh organizing some books. They were after all in the castle library.

"Miss Victoria Sarah Elizabeth Mezzanine Kingsley!" Miss Jones yelled, thinking Cindy was about to say a bad word, Cindy winced slightly and the long full name of the Princess, coming to her senses as Miss Jones began ranting, "How can you tell me that you know nothing of this? We spent seven hours every day last week going over your studies, and you tell me you haven't seen them since last week?"

"Last week?" Cindy huffed, now noticing at the corner of her eye that Josh was looking over his shoulder at them, "I must say, ma'am," she cleared her throat, "With my father being so ill, it's quite difficult to concentrate on my studies," this was where her acting lessons should kick in as she gave a deep sigh, pushing off a tear and giving small and barely heard sniffle, "I will try harder Miss Jones, I sincerely, sincerely will. I'll try to place my father's illness out of my mind for now," she gave an innocent sigh and tried to pull the first book off the pile, but as hard as she tried it wouldn't move. She continued trying to yank the damn book off the pile, but it was impossibly and unbelievably heavy and wouldn't budge.

Miss Jones stood silently, her mouth was partly open and it seemed as if Cindy's words had kicked a place in her heart.

Josh paused from his work and walked over to Cindy whom had her feet pushing against the table as her arms pulled against the book, making grunting sounds as she attempted to do what felt impossible.

"Need help?" He picked up the book with ease, causing Cindy to fall backwards, turning over her chair and landing on the ground. Josh laughed at the bewildered Cindy and stretched his hand out to her, "Someone hasn't been working out recently, hmm?"

Cindy laughed embarrassedly, her face slightly pink, and then grabbed Josh's hand as he helped her up. At this point Miss Jones was not paying attention to them and was pacing back and forth. Even with Cindy standing straight up, Josh still held her hand for a moment and they stared at each other for another second before abruptly letting go and ignoring what had happened. Cindy placed the chair back up and put the book back on the desk, it was now suddenly a little lighter. Josh pulled out her chair and she sat down, Cindy's mind was racing and she felt horribly confused.

Miss Jones stopped pacing and looked at Cindy, "I shall post-pone your test for now, why don't you take a break Miss Kingsley?"

Cindy nodded and sighed as Josh went back to his work without a word. Miss Jones left the room briefly, and having nothing else to do, Cindy took out a piece of paper, grabbed a nearby pencil and began to draw a bit. Some minutes passed and she had a silly little stick figure drawing of her dancing in a pretty little outfit. It wasn't very impressive, unless you were seven years old, maybe. She was completely unaware of someone behind her looking at her drawings.

"You usually draw more – imaginative – is something wrong?"

Turning around, Cindy saw Josh holding three heavy books while looking at her sketches. Cindy was no way any sort of artist, but knowing that everyone can randomly doodle once in a while – even the great artists, she simply shrugged, "I feel more like sketching randomly today."

Josh arched an eyebrow, "Yes well, you looked like you were really into it –," he didn't conclude.

Cindy turned back to her drawing and waved it off, "I told you all, I'm having an off week. Deal with it."

He narrowed his eyes, Victoria was rarely this moody, and never moody when it came to her drawings. Even with her father so ill, she was always a proud girl, and rarely gawky. But she seemed so out of place the past day – barely the day before she didn't seem at all like this. He shrugged it off and went back to work again.

* * *

How boring this class was, Victoria knew each answer, every answer – and so did Jimmy know each answer it seemed. Victoria found Miss Fowl's class an impossible bore, and didn't even argue with Jimmy when they both raised their hands. She had no idea how un-Cindy-like she was being, but Cindy only had competed with Jimmy because she secretly was in love with him. Cindy enjoyed having the attention from Jimmy, even if it was sarcastic or mean, but Victoria only thinking Jimmy was a nice guy had no reason to compete with Jimmy.

"Yes Jimmy," Miss Fowl sighed dully, "You are correct – again," she looked at the class which seemed to be even more dead than usual, and more students other than just Sheen were ready to drift to sleep. The only things that kept this class exciting were the constant marriage-like-bickering that came from Jimmy and Cindy on a regular daily basis. But with Cindy letting Jimmy win today – well that was no fun!

"Would ANY ONE ELSE like to answer?" Miss Fowl mumbled as she asked another question, suddenly the whole room stared at Victoria and she sighed as she was drawing on her paper, pretending to write notes.

Victoria pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and replied, "The answer is sixty-four, Miss Fowl," she went back to drawing as everyone began to whisper and pass notes back and forth. Jimmy only gave her a strange facial expression, but she didn't notice as she drew.

Jimmy watched who he thought was Cindy as Miss Fowl sighed, "correct Miss Vortex," something was wrong with Cindy – he knew it – but what ever it was, he wasn't really sure. He couldn't do anything unless he wanted everyone to point fingers at him, accusing him of liking Cindy more than they assumed. Not that it'd be incorrect, but Jimmy wanted to avoid any of those complications as long as he could.

The bell for lunch, noon sharp, rang loudly, but before the students could even get up, Miss Fowl stated exasperatedly, "Thank goodness, it's about time!" and literally ran out the door with her lunch.

The class got up and there was instant chatter as everyone rushed to the door for lunch. Victoria stood up and suddenly the back of someone's hand hit her forehead – but it wasn't anyone trying to knock her out, it was just Sheen feeling her forehead.

Victoria stared at kid with his hand on her forehead, "May I help you?" This kid looked coincidentally like the character on those help books known as the Dummies series, she wondered if this was attached to his personality, and she figured so.

"Sheen, what are you doing?" Libby walked up to the odd kid that Victoria figured was named Sheen since Libby had called him that.

Sheen took his hand off her forehead, "Duh – Cindy must be sick or something to not be arguing with Jimmy through all of class!"

"Actually Sheen," Jimmy started as he got his lunch out, "Class isn't over yet – Cindy has plenty of time to attempt to humiliate me before school ends," He glared sharply, "Though I'm certain that she won't."

Victoria blinked in response, and then Carl walked up next to the rest of them, "Hey gang – what's going – OH MY GOSH!" Carl suddenly gasped.

Everyone turned his or her heads to Carl who was looking at Victoria's drawing that still sat on Cindy's desk, he stuttered, "This – is – the GREATEST llama drawing I've ever SEEN!!!" He literally screamed, causing everyone to be taken aback a little. Libby walked over and looked at the drawing and her jaw dropped.

"Girl, I didn't know you were so artistic!" She shook her head in disbelief, "It looks like you had a real llama to look at."

"WHERE?" Carl jumped up; all excited, and started spinning around as if expecting to see a llama in the classroom.

Sheen rolled his eyes, "There's no llama in the classroom Carl --," he looked over at Victoria's drawing and gasped.

Victoria looked back at her drawing and smiled, "Thanks," she suddenly felt a little bashful. Plenty of people had told her she was a great artist, but she always assumed they were just being nice cause she was a princess.

Jimmy was the only one who hadn't seen it yet, and as he walked over to see it, Sheen smiled at Cindy and asked, "Could you draw me a picture of me and Ultra Lord – and Queen Libby?"

Libby smiled at Sheen's comment, but still looked at the drawing of the llama, as well as other sketches, "Dang – this is amazing. Last I checked you were doodling silly little stick figures."

"Is it really that – whoa," Jimmy's eyes went wide when he finally saw the drawing, he never knew that Cindy had so much talent – fact was that she didn't have a talent in art, and it was actually Victoria who had drawn it, but its not like they knew that.

"Sure – I'll draw you a picture Sheen," Victoria smiled, figuring that all she had to do to remember Sheen's face was pick up one of those Dummies books, "Uhm – can we go to lunch now? I'm starved," she was glad her drawing had distracted them long enough for them to forget her odd behavior and lack of willingness to argue with Jimmy.

Libby nodded, "Sure, sure – lets go," she looked at the picture one last time and headed for the door, Victoria followed, and turned back to the three guys, "Are – you guys," she paused, "Coming with us?" There was instant head turns at this question, all three guys looked up at once and hit heads painfully.

"Who us?" Carl asked as he held his head.

"Who them?" Libby arched an eyebrow at Victoria, she wouldn't mind having Sheen come along, but it was odd that Cindy was so accepting to the others.

"Well there's no one else in here, is there?"

The three boys looked at one another and shrugged, Jimmy was the first to speak, "Sure – let's go, we're already late."

The other two boys and Libby shrugged, and the five of them headed for the lunchroom.

* * *

Cindy sighed and twiddled her thumbs, waiting for Miss Jones to come back, which literally felt like it was taking forever to happen. Every few moments she would glance at Josh, but not so long as for him to realize she was watching him. She sighed as she put her face in her arms, oh how she longed to be in Miss Fowl's class at the moment. Competing with Jimmy, gossiping with Libby, and making mean jokes about Sheen and Carl. Oh how she wished she were in her everyday clothing instead of the heavy and annoyingly fancy dress she was forced to wear.

She thought about it, and when just the other day all she could think of was, 'anyone other than me!', now she was thinking, 'anyone other than Victoria!'. She pressed her lips together and felt like crying, she wanted to be with her friends – it was almost time for lunch right now – how she wished, how she wished. But everything was absolutely ok, she told herself that she would be with her friends tomorrow as if nothing had occurred.

Provided, of course, Victoria does nothing drastic that makes people question her tomorrow. Provided, as well, that they are able to make smooth transitions in exactly five hours. Oh would those be long five hours.

The door slammed open and Cindy jumped up in shock, bumping her knee against the table. She gave out a squeal and held her knee, closing her eyes and mumbling as she brought her knee as close to her as the dress would let her.

Josh turned his head and walked over to her, "Are you all right your majesty?"

Cindy took a deep breath, simply nodding and eventually opened her eyes to see a very distressed Miss Jones at the door.

"Miss – miss Kingsley," she paused for breath and looked down gravely, "Victoria."

Cindy's eyes went wide as she stood, "Miss Jones?" her voice was questioning, more or so for the fact this stubborn lady was calling her by her first – well, Victoria's first name.

Josh stood next to Cindy, "Mother? What's wrong?"

Miss Jones sighed, "Your father, Miss Kingsley – is deeply, deeply ill. He – he," she stuttered at the words, professionally holding back tears, "He doesn't have – much time – he requests to speak to you before –," she held her hand to her mouth, as silent tears traveled down her cheek.

Cindy's jaw quietly dropped, oh how horrible she felt – here she was to say goodbye to Victoria's father when it should have been Victoria saying goodbye. She felt another hand embrace hers and squeezed it tight before letting go. Cindy looked up and saw Josh walk away, realizing he had just held her hand.

Feeling completely helpless she started to babble, trying to hide her stutters, "We – we need to tell the princess -," Josh turned back suddenly and stared at her as Miss Jones took her into the hall way.

"You are the Princess my dear, and you must pull yourself together for this," was all Miss Jones reply before pushing Cindy into the King's room and closing the door shut. Cindy turned around to go to the door handle when a soft voice reached her ears.

"Victoria? My daughter, is that you?" The King's voice came.

Cindy slowly turned around, shaking, and saw her surroundings of a nearly dark room with a large bed. The King was in the shadows of the bed and all that lit the room was a candle that seemed to be dimming.

"I'm not -," she started, but the King interrupted.

"Come closer," and all Cindy could do was obey. She kneeled by the bed and had her head down, holding back her tears.

"I shall be passing on soon, my dear, and that will make you Queen. I know many people doubt your ability, that you are too young to rule our country. Never the less, fate has bestowed the responsibilities for you far sooner than any of us had imagined. But let me tell you one thing," he breathed a sigh, "I believe in you – and know you can do good. Just promise me one thing," Cindy looked up to the shadows as he continued, "No matter how hard things get, how difficult they seem, I want you to always rule – from your heart. When you do that, no choice you make can be a bad one," his hand came out and touched her heart as he said the word.

Cindy nodded and held Victoria's father's hand and whispered in response, "I promise."

His hand returned next to him – and with that, the light of the candle flickered out.

The King was gone.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Ch 08 True Identities

**Chapter 8: True Identities**

**By Dory/Jessie

* * *

**

Men clashed their glasses of beer against one another and guzzled it down, laughing the whole time. Deep in the dungeon, right outside of where the prisoners were locked up, the Captain and his guardsmen were all celebrating the death of the king.

One drunken guard began to sing, "Ding dong the King is dead!"

"Who is dead?" a group of guards asked in a singsong response.

"The King is dead!" The same guard raised his drink up high, some foam splashing out.

"Ding dong the stupid king is dead," Many other guards added in.

The Captain sipped his drink, feet on the table, he leaned back in his seat, "And now the next step in the plan can begin."

"What'd that be, Captain?" A guard nearest him asked, he was one of the lesser-drunk guards.

At first he didn't respond, he smiled wickedly and took another long drink, then finally replied, "Within' a few hours the plane will take off – perfect timing too as we're about to be hit by a big blizzard right we all leave with them. I'll threaten the little pedestrian girl that I'll kill her and everyone she loves if she doesn't follow my orders – she'll be crowned Queen once we get back to the country, and everyone will be under my command as long as the real Princess doesn't come to save the day," he leaned back, completely pleased with himself.

"But – what if Miss Victoria does come back?"

The Captain smiled at this, "She won't have time – she's in school I'm betting right now – it'll be at least another hour until they tell the public that the King is gone, and who knows when the school children will find out. This little brat that traded places with the princess is already being shoved into the plane, it'll be far too late once the real Princess finds out. Besides – she has no way of getting to the country even if she does get back."

"She has the ring though!"

"The precious," one guard joked in a Gollum-like voice.

A fist hit the table hard; there was silence as everyone stared at the Captain now.

"If she comes back – we'll kill her. Send her to the dungeon, and anyone who figures out our scheme. Get an executioner, and tell them she's being killed for imitating a royal figure," he smiled, "That satisfy your questions?" The rest of them nodded.

And then he lay back in his seat again, "Good – now party my friends for now – for within the hour we shall be boarding."

Tears streamed down Cindy's face as she sat in the dark hallway – looking out through the large windows, touching them as if something was right outside she wanted to see. Outside snow was falling on the ground and she could feel the chills of the weather through the window.

But that was impossible; Cindy was nowhere near America, and even further from Retroville. Hours ago they had landed, with no word from Victoria – how were they suppose to trade now? She cried and whispered, "I need to tell someone – I need to find Victoria."

"Some how I knew you weren't her -," a voice in the darkness replied to her whisper, causing Cindy to jump in shock and whirl around from where she sat, nearly hitting the wall in the process.

Oh how it seemed not that long ago she was on the airplane, crying her eyes out, everyone assuming she was crying for Victoria's father – not her own father for that matter. But because she was being taken away from her home – from her parents, her friends ... her Jimmy. Oh if Victoria knew what was happening! She hoped Victoria told everyone what was going on – Jimmy would be able to do something, right? Jimmy always knew what to do, that is if he cared about helping.

"It'd be nice if you told me what was going on," The figure came closer and Cindy sighed as she stood up and leaned into the wall, facing the window. Josh appeared right next to her in the dim light from the window, looking out next to her.

"I suppose if I'm pretty much stuck here, you might as well hear the truth," she looked at him, "You don't hate me now, do you?"

Josh did not look back at her, his hands were behind his back and he looked out at the falling snow, "Depends – you going to tell me your name?"

"My name is Cindy Vortex – and I'm not a princess," she said simply.

Josh smiled and looked at her, "Cindy, I don't hate you," she smiled back at him, "Now – tell me everything."

* * *

The day before, back to where we left off with Victoria and the kids at lunch, it has been a particularly interesting event. Victoria continued to draw, and the others felt awkward with sitting together.

"So – Carl, anything, new?" Libby asked while playing with her fork, they had all pretty much finished their lunches and had basically nothing left to do other than to do the unthinkable – hold a conversation with one another.

Carl has out a little llama eraser and was busy talking to it, not hearing Libby's question. Libby gave an exasperated sigh, dropping her fork back onto the table, putting her elbows on the table, and then propping her head up with her hands. She looked over at her best friend with a confused expression, "Why are we doing this again?"

Looking up from her drawing, Victoria shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because -," Libby was looking slightly annoyed now, usually Cindy knew why, "You're the one who hates Jimmy."

Jimmy looked up from what was left of his lunch.

"Not really – I mean, not totally," Victoria stated simply.

The rest of them all looked up and gave confused glances at one another. What was going on with Cindy today?

Jimmy grabbed a scientific calculator and looked at Victoria for a moment, "could you – smile, for a moment?"

Victoria arched an eyebrow and put down her pencil, "sure ..." and she smiled for a minute while Jimmy looked at her carefully.

"Alright, thanks," Jimmy looked back down and began typing speedily on his calculator – making the others even more confused than before.

"Well this is weirding me out," Sheen mumbled loud enough for the rest to hear while scratching his head.

Libby nodded, "And that's saying something."

"Yeah --," she thought for a moment at what Libby said, "HEY!"

Libby snickered with a hand over her mouth. Sheen was so easy to make fun of – he practically gave her material to work with without her having to search too hard for it.

Victoria's eyes suddenly went wide in terror, she put her hand to her mouth, tears were slowly leaking out of her eyes, and she whispered almost hoarsely, "Something – is – wrong."

Everyone around then turned their heads and looked at her despite the fact she wasn't even making a scene.

"You ok, Cindy?" Libby moved closer and touched her friend's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Victoria gave a loud sniffle, and now tears were silently drenching her cheek and falling off her face. Carl and Sheen exchanged worried glances as Jimmy put down his calculator and walked over to Victoria and put his hand on her other shoulder.

"Maybe – we should take her outside for fresh air, she sounds like she's hyperventilating," Jimmy said to the others, and they all quickly nodded. Jimmy and Libby helped her out of her seat and walked her to the door while Carl and Sheen quickly got rid of the remaining trash, as well as taking her drawing, and then following the others out the door.

Outside snow was starting to fall, there was a tree that didn't seem to have much snow in it, and they sat her down against the tree. Jimmy and Libby kneeled down beside her, and soon Carl and Sheen had joined them, they didn't know what to do or say; only watching Victoria tremble.

"Cindy – what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day," Libby was the first to speak, but Jimmy shook his head no to her.

"Can't you see – she's in no condition to talk – at least, not in full sentences," Jimmy said in a whispered voice, unsure himself of what they could do to help Cindy – err, Victoria - since they didn't even know what was wrong. Victoria's face was down stained with tears; some more escaped her eyes as they sat there. Jimmy held his hand up to her face for a moment, wondering if she would slap him or not, but decided to go along anyway, and using his thumb he pushed the freezing tears off her face.

Victoria's breath finally slowed down and she suddenly stood up, taking Cindy's friends aback, and she began pacing back and forth, mumbling utter nonsense in French, "mon père - roi - allé - reine - quelque chose a tort – horrible," and other things that quickly came to her mind, she rambled so fast that most of them thought that she was going insane.

"Wow – and I thought Ultra Lord being bitten by the Babel-Fish was bad, you can't even understand what she's saying!" Sheen literally threw his hands up in the air.

Jimmy shook his head, "No – she's speaking French," he arched his eyebrow at Libby, "Did you know she could speak French?"

Libby shook her head; "I've seen her babble insanely before when things are wrong – but not in other languages. I don't think she even knows anyone who speaks it fluently, other than you," she looked at Victoria while turning her head sideways, "And she would have to live near France to speak it that fluently – she is saying real words right?"

"Amazingly – she is," Jimmy watched her pace back in forth in utter amazement, "something about – her father being a king, him being gone, something with a queen – that something is wrong and horrible – jeez, some of her words are being slurred and spoken so fast I can't even comprehend them," Jimmy felt for once completely puzzled – if his calculations were correct then – but this couldn't be correct! It made no logical sense.

The clock chimed 1 PM, and Victoria stopped speaking French and started bawling with her hands in her face, then she stopped as an announcement came over the speakers.

"Attention, attention please!" Mr. Willoughby's voice came over the loud speaker, "I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch hour, but we have some very sad news," the kids looked at one another and then back up to the speaker, "The King of -," he paused and whispered something about not knowing the country the royal family had come from, "Well, the King that had been visiting in the castle right outside of Retroville has just passed on an hour ago. His daughter has already boarded the airplane home and will be crowned tomorrow evening. That is all."

Tears flew down Victoria's face within moments of the conclusion of his words as they finally set into her; she collapsed to her knees, not caring about the slightly muddy snow, and cupped her hands over her face, completely wailing at this point. Jimmy and Libby instantly stood up, but Jimmy rushed to her first, kneeling down in front of her.

"Cindy – what's wrong? Please, please tell us – tell me," Jimmy had his hands out slightly, and unexpectedly, Victoria collapsed into him, her face in his chest, Jimmy was a little surprised, but began to rub her back, hoping it would calm her down even just a little.

Libby, Sheen, and Carl kneeled next to them, Libby shook her head, "Honestly Cindy – I know you wanted to interview the Princess, but that's no reason to -."

"WHAT!" Victoria suddenly moved her head out of Jimmy's chest to face her head towards Cindy's friends, still in Jimmy's embrace however, "You guys haven't figured it out yet? I don't NEED an interview with the princess," she suddenly stood up, almost knocking Jimmy over a little.

Sheen backed up a little, and Carl followed, they knew better than to be this close to Cindy if she was in any sort of bad mood, but this – this just wasn't making sense.

"Cindy – sit down, you're going to hurt yourself," Libby pleaded, "You're right – you don't need the interview with the Princess-."

Victoria just started laughing now, and all four of the friends exchanged mixed expressions of confusion, worry, terror, and utter disbelief.

"You STILL don't get it – I don't need an interview with the princess – I AM the princess," she put her hands on her waist, "It was me who saved your turkey, Libby – in Downtown yesterday. Jimmy had taken Cindy to get an interview with me or something to show up that Betty girl, then Cindy some how got into my castle because everyone thought she was I because some how we look exactly alike. We quite literally ran into each other and devised a plan to switch lives for a day. Things were somewhat going fine – up until I had this weird nightmare, and now, Cindy was probably the last to speak to my father," more tears fell from her eyes, "and not ME, and so now, she's being sent to my country to be crowned Queen. And there's nothing I can do about it!"

Silence was all that followed for a minute as Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl stared at Victoria with their mouth's dropped open. Can you blame them for not knowing how to respond? The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, but none of them moved – none of them could move even if they wanted to.

But Sheen was the first to speak; he suddenly was in a deep bow, "Your majesty! I gravel at your feet. We shall help you in any way possible," he suddenly looked up, "This is like that episode of Ultra Lord where he trades places with that prince -," Libby covered his mouth.

Jimmy looked at Sheen, "it's grovel, not gravel," and then looked at Victoria, "I should have known – my calculations were correct. See, my calculator said after I equated all your factors that there was an 1 in 103,408 chance you were actually Cindy," he paused and looked up at Victoria, standing up a second later, "What is your name."

She replied, "Princess Victoria Kingsley – my actual name is longer, but I'll avoid wasting time," she exhaled a sigh, "and, I am not Cindy Vortex."

The rest finally stood up, and they all smiled.

"It'd be a pleasure to serve the royal family, your highness," Libby replied.

Carl chimed in, "Any fellow llama lover is a friend of mine!"

Victoria sigh, and her tears stopped flowing, and she was able to finally smile, pushing the last tears off her face, "But – how will we do that?" she paused and felt her smile fall, "They're already far ahead of us – and we still have school!"

The others turned to Jimmy, who was smiling thoughtfully, he was already calling Goddard – he had a plan.

* * *

"So now – you know everything," Cindy sighed, leaning against the wall, feeling like she was sinking down. Unknown to her, her four best friends and Victoria were already at the castle – but she had no way of knowing that. Just to remind everyone, this is the next day, not at the same time Victoria was informing Jimmy and his friends about who she truly was.

Josh nodded, looking at the ground, "I sort of wish it was Victoria who had said she would dance," he looked at Cindy, "Not that there's anything wrong with you – I've just always had strong feelings for her. And when you said yes to dancing – I thought she felt the same way."

A bit of guilt crept into Cindy as he said these words, "I'm sorry," she was only able to say, "I just don't know what to do anymore," she turned and faced the window and he did the same.

"I'll help you out – you know as well as I that you can't be crowned," Josh pointed out and Cindy nodded.

She smiled, "Thanks – means a lot to me, and I'm certain it'll mean a lot to Victoria."

"Oh, I don't think it'll mean too much to anyone, PRINCESS," a voice in the shadows suddenly grabbed Cindy from behind, covering her mouth. She attempted to scream and kicked her feet around, and trying to attack whoever was trying to attack her.

"Let her GO!" Josh tried to jump at the attacker, but was grabbed by several other men, and despite Josh's large about of strength, he couldn't move well enough to get out of their tight grasps.

Cindy bit the attacker's hand and for a moment he let her go, she shrieked, "Josh! HELP! SOMEONE – IN THE NAME OF THE PRINCESS -," but he put his hand around her mouth again.

The voice responded, "Oh – you'll do what I saw you little faker – I know you aren't the princess," instantly Cindy stopped moving and her eyes filled with terror and worry, "if you don't do what I say – you and all your friends will be," he took his hand off her mouth and made a motion across her neck to signal chopping it off, she gasped, horrified, as he responded, "you'll be crowned tonight little princess – and there's nothing you can do about it."

Cindy couldn't make a sound, but all she could think of was how did she ever get in this mess.

"Guards – take the boy to the dungeon with the rest of them, I'll leave the princess to be prepared for tonight's events," the man Cindy suddenly recognized as the Captain stated simply.

The guards dragged Josh away, and Cindy for the first time in her life felt like damsel in distress – she could do nothing. But as the Captain pushed her into the room where woman began to attack her by getting her ready for the big night – she realized something.

And under her breathe as she was suddenly thrust into a different outfit, she whispered, "My friends are here – Jimmy's here," and she knew the possibility of being saved was closer than she imagined.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Ch 09 The Hover Car

**Chapter 9: The Hover Car**

**By Dory/Jessie**

The school office rang with a dull tone, and a pretty receptionist picked it up, "Hello this is Lindbergh Elementary School, this is Rebecca Block speaking," she answered while twirling her hair.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Neutron, I'm the mother of Jimmy Neutron," a voice that sounded like Jimmy's mom replied.

"Ah yes, Mrs. N, we know a lot about your son – like the time he almost blew up the -," she was cut off by an annoyed voice.

The annoyed Mrs. Neutron voice responded, "Never mind that," her voice cooled, "I just wanted to let you know that the students Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, and Libby Folfax were taken out of school today, for – uh," the voice paused and Miss Block swore she heard in the background a voice saying 'help me out here', then coming back as Mrs. Neutron and saying, "We took them out for dentist appointments and they won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

Rebecca arched an eyebrow and stared at nothing in disbelief, "a day and a half for five children to get their teeth looked at?"

"Uh, _yes_?" The voice replied carefully.

The young receptionist, who was probably in her early twenties seemed to be seriously thinking, "Hmmm," she paused and turned back to being all giddy and junk, "Okie dokie! I'll write them in and they're excused till they come back. Have fun!" And she hung up, putting gum into her mouth and smacking on it.

In Jimmy's lab, Jimmy gave a sigh of relief as he hung up his phone, which had the Neutron Enceplo Synthesizer attached to it, the machine had been modified to have voice-altering capabilities which made him sound like his mother, "That went easier than I expected."

Victoria looked around the lab, "Very impressive – so, how are we getting to the country? And what about our parents?"

Sheen was busy playing a game on Jimmy's large-screened computer and began spinning around in the desk chair, "Do we get to teleport ourselves? Use the Stratlo rocket thingy?"

"Do we get to use safe things?" Libby asked nervously, and Carl nodded in agreement.

Jimmy waved his hand like it was no big deal, "we're using my new and improved hover car. It can fit more people and go twenty times faster than the original."

Libby crossed her arms and projected her attitude, "Uh-huh, yeah well new and improved to some people is more like shiny-looking and deadly with you, Jimmy."

Victoria nodded, "Not to disagree with you Jimmy, but I did see that hover car explode this morning."

"It's our only choice – anything else is too small, not fast enough, or not working at the moment (Sheen whispers, "That's reassuring."), but just give me some hours and I can work it perfectly," Jimmy concluded, ignoring Sheen's comment.

Carl raised his hand timidly, "But – what if we don't have a few hours?"

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Victoria, "I'm sorry your majesty, but it's our only choice."

Victoria nodded with a sigh, "Yes well – what do we do about our parents?"

"VOX will call our parents later on, explaining we're on a school field trip and won't be back till the day after tomorrow – giving us plenty of time and no suspicion," Jimmy stated simply.

The others looked at him oddly, and Libby responded, "No suspicion over a field trip that lasts like two days?"

There was a moment of silence as Jimmy twiddled his thumbs thinking of a reply, "Have you guys noticed our parents and most of the adults in our town aren't very – bright?"

The others nodded simultaneously, Jimmy nodded and added, "If that receptionist was able to by past that whole five kids being gone for a day and a half to go to a dentist appointment – our parents can probably believe a very long field trip."

Victoria laughed for a moment, realizing they were serious and then shut up. Jimmy had moved the hover car into the lab and was working on it; little to no communication was made during the time Jimmy worked on the car. All was silent and there was little movement from the others. Jimmy has insisted he could do it himself, but an hour and a half later, Victoria was near hysterics, and Jimmy was still nowhere near being done.

Pacing back and forth, Jimmy had soot all over him, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Are you done yet?" Sheen asked in a monotone mumble.

"No."

Victoria sat slumped on Jimmy's couch, watching him soundlessly, and Carl was playing a llama game on the computer. Libby has eventually put on her headphones and went into a bit of a music trance, sitting next to Victoria. Sheen was lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you done NOW?" Sheen asked, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Jimmy looked over at Sheen, "No, Sheen."

Another minute, "Now?"

"NO – SHEEN," Jimmy raised his voice as he began tinkering a little more with the machine.

Sheen waited for another moment, "N-,"

"NO!" Jimmy responded before Sheen could even get one measly word out of his mouth.

"Jeez Jimmy, you don't have to yell," Sheen replied as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Jimmy gave a loud sigh, "Try to entertain yourself Sheen – do anything – just don't ask me if I'm done for a while, ok?"

Sheen shrugged, "Fine – whatever," Jimmy sighed happily and a moment went by, Sheen twitched around for a moment and then started singing, "It's a small world after all -."

"SHEEN!"

"Ok, ok, sorry – you did say anything. Fine," Sheen rolled his eyes this time and looked back up to the ceiling, "Hey – did you know Jimmy – your ceiling, if you squint your eyes a little, the scratches on your ceiling look like Ultra Lord's head!"

"I am SO sick of this!" Victoria suddenly screamed, causing Libby to jump and take off her headphones, and for Carl to spin around in the chair and stop playing the game. A frustrated Victoria walked over across the room, stepped over Sheen, and walked up to the hover car and pointed a finger at it, "I am going to make this thing work IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO," her voice dripped with venom, and even Jimmy and Sheen backed away, terrified.

KICK – Victoria's foot collided against the side of the hover car with a loud thud, and Jimmy gasped in horror, "Victoria, what are you doing?"

But suddenly a little puttering noise came from the engine, slowly it became faster, and faster, until the hover car began to float on its own. Such an amazing miracle, Jimmy and the others jaws dropped open, and Victoria didn't move at all except to stare in wide-eyed shock.

Jimmy shook his head, "Whatever – I don't have time to analyze this, no pun intended – but come on guys! We got a country to save!"

The others went back to normal and cheered, Victoria embraced Jimmy in a huge hug and after they collected some necessary materials, they all hopped in and sped off to save Victoria's home country.

Hours went by – and they lacked in conversation. At brief points she would discuss with some of them about living in the castle, Libby in particular found it fascinating. At moments Victoria would find herself crying and reaching out at the cold sea – like the airplane was just at her grasps, even if it wasn't. When having it on auto pilot, Jimmy would help the others in comforting her, convincing her everything would be just fine.

The trip was quite fast, but with all the time they had spent, and the different time zones, it was very early in the morning. Darkness had long since covered the land when they landed on the beach shores, it was a gorgeous sight, and Jimmy found himself wishing Cindy was there so he could make some sort of smooth move and attempt the whole romantic thing, something that Jimmy didn't have much knowledge of.

"Which way to your castle?" Libby looked around and then looked up – seeing a very large and noticeable castle not that far in front of them, "oh – heh."

"Oh, how convenient!" Carl smiled with his hands together.

Sheen turned to him, "You mean that we basically have to just walk like 50 steps and we're there?"

Carl shook his head, "No – that it's by a little romantic beach."

Libby nodded in agreement, but Sheen rolled his eyes, "Man, am I the only real man here?" The only response he got was a scoff from Libby.

Jimmy looked at the surroundings, "Should we go right in, or try to sneak in?" This place had to be guarded like crazy, but it was early in the morning and there was no direct sight of any sort of guards or police force. It was sort of weird when you think about it.

Victoria shook her head in disagreement, "It's my castle, my kingdom, and they'll welcome me in with open arms."

"GOTCHYA!" Was screamed in a crude voice moments later when they reached the gate. After knocking, and no reply, they seemed to doubt whether anyone was even in the castle. That was until out of nowhere a dozen or so guardsmen grabbed them all and brought them inside.

Libby was attempting to scream with her high-pitched voice, but something was stuffed in her mouth causing any sound she made to be muted or reduced to barely audible muffles. Carl was being carried by two guards do to his weight, and not having the strength to attack them, couldn't do anything except possibly try to make himself heavier so that they would have to drop him – which, obviously didn't work. The guards were way too strong for Carl's weight to completely effect their hold on him.

Jimmy was cuffed, as he was the only one flailing about, trying to make them drop him. Being the smartest of the group, he knew what to do in emergency situations, but his mouth was soon covered by duck tape, his legs cuffed, and he suddenly went limp from exhaustion.

Victoria screamed and kicked, but a hand went over her mouth – it was the Captain, "Oh come now little Princess – haven't you always wanted a tour of your own dungeon."

She bit on the Captain's hand and he let go, she scowled and hissed, "Captain! I should have known it was you – once I tell the authorities -," but her mouth was covered again.

The Captain smiled pleasantly, but his reply dripped with poison, "Once I tell the authorities that you tried to impersonate royalty, and your friends tried to assassinate the royal family, it'll be off with ALL of your heads."

Victoria gave no response after that, he head dropped in despair and she felt tears roll up under her eyes – how could she put her whole country, all her friends and family, in such danger? If she and Cindy had never had that stupid and crazy idea, they would still have a chance.

"Captain, wasn't there five children?" A guard asked. And then, Victoria has a spark of hope; one of them had escaped, but whom?

The darkness was still everywhere, as the guards took the four prisoners through the back way so they could sneak them in the dungeon. The Captain replied, "No – I'm pretty sure there was only four," but unknown to him, deep in the bushes there had been someone to escape – and it had been Sheen.

Sheen whispered to himself, "Ha! The dive-for-the-bushes-when-evil-guard-people-try-to-attack-you maneuver! First used in episode 48 of Ultra Lord, of course," he smiled at himself proudly.

But what was he going to do now? Trying to sneak into the castle, or go after his friends – maybe stay in the bushes until all is clear and he could go and find Cindy in the castle. That sounded like a good idea – trying to find Cindy, she would know what to do! But Sheen's eyes suddenly drifted close, and he fell asleep.

If the others were watching him now, which they weren't, they would probably be thinking of something along the lines of "oh great – there's our big hero – sleeping in the bushes. We are SO doomed."

* * *

Being shoved down the stairs of a large dungeon wasn't a fun experience at all, despite popular belief; it was very much painful for the four kids. As the door opened you could see Miss Jones pacing back and forth in the new light that had crept in once they opened the door. She looked up, holding her hand over her eyes and literally shrieked as soon as she saw Victoria.

"Your highness! Your highness! Oh I knew you would come!" She ran for Victoria, but then Captain shoved the Princess down the steps. Luckily Miss Jones caught Victoria not so far down, but basically fell backwards almost in a comedic way, and landed on her bum, hugging the princess dearly as the others were shoved in, "I knew you'd come and save me," but then as soon as all four kids were shoved in, the door slammed shut and they were submerged in darkness, "Wait – you're in here too?" She let go of the Princess in disappointment, "Oh we're DOOMED."

"Nice to see you too Miss Jones," Victoria mumbled rubbing her head, "Have you been dropping Cindy on her head as well?"

Miss Jones turned to face where she thought Victoria was, "Cindy?"

Victoria couldn't help but smile, wishing she could see Miss Jones' shocked face, "Yes, Cindy – the girl who looks just like me and traded spots with me since the time before the other night's banquet."

There was silence as Libby took the sock out of her mouth and helped Carl up, than began searching around for Jimmy and Sheen, Miss Jones sat down at the end of the stairs, "That – wasn't you?" She paused, "My – dear – Lord, that explains so much," she looked at Victoria in the very, very dim light, "But it really is you now, right?"

"The one and, well, I guess only – even though my looks have been stolen," Victoria smiled and Miss Jones embraced her in a large hug, "Ok -," Victoria gasped for breath, "You can stop now," Miss Jones let go of her slowly, and then sat down again.

"Where's Jimmy?" Carl asked, and Libby added, "And Sheen?"

Victoria looked around, squinting her eyes, "Where are you guys?"

There was a bit of a thud as Libby and Carl ran into each other, but they eventually got in sight of Victoria, "Ok – I think they put something on Jimmy – because I know he was the one moving around a lot – but Sheen – I don't remember them grabbing Sheen," she paused for a moment, "He must have been the one to escape! He'll save us from being executed, right?"

There was some silence as Libby and Carl looked nervously at one another, Carl was the first to respond with a horrified, "We're DOOMED!"

"No kidding," Miss Jones mumbled.

Libby sighed, "Wow – I never thought I would say this, but Sheen's our only hope, unless we can find Jimmy."

Victoria paused, and then moved around slowly, waving her arms and feet around, hoping to find something – cling, cling -, "Jimmy?" She touched the object her foot felt for another moment and got closer, "AH! T-t-hat's n-n-n-not Jimmy!" she screamed and moved away, having just kicked a pile of bones from – well, she didn't want to speculate about that. She shuddered, but kept moving around until her foot hit something much softer and less bony, "Jimmy!"

Moving down to her knees she felt around some more to figure out if it was Jimmy or not, she realized she had been kicking his hair and that he seemed to be knocked out, she used her strength to move him in a sitting position, and Libby and Carl quickly found them and sat down. Victoria shook Jimmy carefully, back and forth, hoping to wake him up. She quickly realized he had cuffs on his hands and legs, and tape on his mouth. Slowly- she removed the tape so not to hurt his mouth, and seemed to do fairly well at it, tossing it aside.

"Is he ok?" Carl asked nervously, but didn't get a response.

Victoria rocked him for a moment, then responded, "I think so – just knocked out a bit – he should wake up soon. Need to find a way to get these cuffs off."

Libby thought for a moment, "Do you have a bobby pin?"

Victoria turned her head sharply to Libby, "Like that actually works – and no, I don't."

"I do," Carl whispered in a small voice, and took out from his pocket several bobby pins.

Libby and Victoria raised their eyebrows and gave one another a perplexed look.

Carl responded to their facial expressions with a hesitant, "Their Jimmy's mom's ok! I was gonna give them back, honest –," but Libby waved her hand 'no' as Victoria grabbed the bobby pins anyways.

"I don't want to know Carl, seriously," was all Libby would respond.

Victoria added in, "Same here – hmm, I think this is actually working." There was some clicking, and one of the cuffs came undone – after three more tries, Jimmy was completely cuff-free, but still unconscious.

"Without Jimmy being awake, we have no one else!" Victoria sulked.

Libby looked up from Miss Jones who was still sulking by the stairs, and up at the door where some light came in, "Unless Sheen can pull off a miracle."

Suddenly the door was yanked open, and for a millisecond, they all thought that Sheen was there to save them, yet it was the Captain – with some boy.

"You'll stay down here with the rest of them and wait for your execution you little brat," Captain yelled at the struggling kid, and for a horrible moment, they all thought Sheen had been caught. The door slammed close, and the boy was beating at the door.

"You let me out of here! Once Victoria comes back it'll be your HEAD!" The boy yelled while pounding on the door.

"Josh?" Miss Jones and Victoria gasped at the same time; Josh turned around and recognized his mother at first.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" He was greeted by a huge hug the moment he reached the bottom of the steps.

"JOSH!" Victoria squealed, quickly handing Jimmy over to Carl and Libby, then proceeding to running to Josh as soon as his mother let him go.

"Princess- oof!" Josh was nearly thrown backwards as Victoria literally flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him several times on the cheek.

She continued to hug him tightly, and he hugged her back, she sighed, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Josh smiled, this was certainly the Victoria he knew and adored, but then he pulled back, "But – what are you doing here? Cindy told me about the switching thing."

She frowned, and let her arms drop to her sides, "I guess the Captain has had some horrible plan against my family – he's going to have us all executed," she took her index finger and ran it across her neck to show what she meant and sighed.

"Victoria – I think Jimmy's waking up," Libby said, half turning towards Victoria, who she could now see much better after adjusting to the darkness.

Victoria turned and walked over, "Jimmy?"

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and Victoria, Josh, and Miss Jones came closer, "Cindy?"

There was a bit of a smile from his friends and Victoria shook her head, "No – no, it's Victoria. Listen – you feeling better?"

A little yawn escaped from Jimmy as he nodded and they all helped him stand up, he was a little wobbly, but strong enough to stand on his own, "I just need to activate the laser in my watch and we'll be out of her in," Jimmy paused, his eyes went wide as he stared at his watch, "Oh no!"

The others had almost began to smile, but they all glanced at one another, Victoria came closer and touched Jimmy on the shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Jimmy's head dropped down, "I'm sorry guys," he held up his watch which was smashed to pieces from the fall, "it looks like we're stuck here," he sighed, and Victoria rubbed Jimmy's shoulder, making Josh a tad jealous.

Libby shook her head, "we are through yet – Sheen will save us, I know it."

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Ch 10 Thank You Kisses

**Chapter 10: Thank You Kisses  
  
By Jessie/Dory**  
  
**Author Message:** Just letting you guys know ahead of time, there'll be probably around 2 – 3 more chapters, probably including this one. So the story is coming to a conclusion, but it'll be a great conclusion – at least, I plan it to be that way. =) ALSO – please tell me in your reviews what your favorite parts have been (from either this chapter or others), it helps out a lot.

* * *

Sheen hadn't wakened up until the late afternoon, but never the less; no one had spotted him, and when he had awakened there was a pile of snow on his head.  
  
Giving a loud yawn, he looked back and forth and realized he was pretty much sleeping in snow, "Ooh – I've had this dream before – wait," he stood up and realized he wasn't dreaming, "this can't be a dream – there's no flying underpants! Man – I liked that dream too," he kicked the snow as he said this.  
  
"What is going on here – what is – oh yeah," it all came back to him, "The other four were taken away to be killed," he said this so casually it didn't even hit him for a full 30 seconds, "OH crud!" he began pacing back and forth, "I need to devise a plan – a smart plan – oh where's Jimmy when you need him? Probably already dead or worse," he blinked, "What ever worse could possibly be."  
  
Looking up at the castle he decided that he had to sneak in some how, without being caught, obviously. He scanned the windows and saw one not too far or high up that had a window open. Underneath it were several somewhat strong looking vines that lead directly to the window. Sheen slowly walked over to them, quickly turned around to make sure no one was around to catch him in the act, and looked up the horrible high distance.  
  
Taking hold of one of the vines, he gulped and muttered; "May Ultra Lord's strength be with me," with that he slowly began to climb the wall.

* * *

Loads of makeup fluttered everywhere, and Cindy exited the room slowly whilst gasping for breath as she opened the door. On the other side, if you happened to be watching, you would see Cindy slowly creeping out the door while literally makeup escaped from the room, hairspray was puffing out, and a brush was flung past her and hit against the opposite.  
  
"Really guys! I'm just," wheeze, "Going to the bathroom – no, no, not gonna ruin the makeup," she slammed the door closed, giving a sigh of relief and leaning against the door with her back and sliding to the ground, "my god – I'm not gonna touch this make up if it means going through THAT again."  
  
She looked down the hallways, and was relieved to see no one around, "I can find help now!" She coughed some more from the lack of air she had a moment ago, "first I need some fresh air," she spotted an open window and walked over to it.  
  
She lay her head down on the window, closing her eyes and taking deep and fresh breathes. Ah, how she would fear makeup for weeks after this incident blows over – if it ever does. She suddenly had a pang of guilt, here she was, and resting and breathing, while Josh and her friends were probably dead by now!  
  
"Ow! Stupid thorn -," a voice below caused her head to jump up. She knew that voice, at least, she thought she did.  
  
Cindy looked over the edge of the window and saw a figure dangling on the vines, she literally shrieked, "Sheen?!" She put her hand to her mouth, hoping that no one had heard her yell, her voice softened down a bit, "Sheen – what are you DOING?" She adjusted the tiara on her head, making sure it wouldn't fall off.  
  
Sheen looked up, "Princess? What are you doing there – I thought you were captured."  
  
"No, no – Sheen, I'm not Victoria – I'm Cindy," she hissed in response, "Here – grab my cape," she had been forced into a very royal looking outfit with a long and heavy cape sort of thing dragging behind her, it was the only thing long enough to reach Sheen. Draping the cape over the side of the window, Sheen grabbed it with one hand while holding the vine.  
  
"You sure this is strong enough?" he gulped, turning his head to look down at the far distance he had climbed, and didn't want to fall.  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes, "Stronger than those vines, now hang on and try to climb up."  
  
Sheen nodded, using both hands to climb up, he did this slowly so that he could attempt on concentrating, while at the same time using the bricks of the wall to help him climb up with ease.  
  
One brick Sheen stepped on was slightly slippery and of course Sheen tripped, sliding half way down the cape, "ah!" was the response he gave while Cindy shrieked, with white knuckles, holding on with all her strength.  
  
"I'm ok!" Sheen yelled up in reply.  
  
"No duh, otherwise you'd be a pancake on the ground by now – I'm not gonna let my best friend's boyfriend get squished – now GET UP HERE," Cindy scowled down at him. In quick response, Sheen didn't waste any time and scurried up the remainder of the climb.  
  
Cindy held her arm out as far as she could stretch while still having a tight grip on the cape. If Sheen fell, she would too. Sheen grabbed her hand and immediately Cindy swung her other hand over, pressing her feet against the window edge and put all her weight backwards to lift him in.  
  
Sheen climbed over the window ledge with ease, and Cindy flew backwards, landing on her butt. She grunted with annoyance at the pain, but slowly stood up, using the wall as balance.  
  
Looking around, Sheen nodded in approval, "Very nice place here."  
  
"Well what do you expect," she winced slightly in pain, "They are royal after all," she let out a deep and shaky breath, "So – where is everyone else?" she looked at him expectantly.  
  
Sheen's arms dropped, "Well – they tried to capture us, Jimmy, Victoria, Libby, and Carl got caught," he stood proudly, "of course, using special techniques I used from watching hours, hours, hours, hours, hours, hours (Cindy scoffed, "We don't have all day Estevez."), and hours of Ultra Lord – I of course escaped."  
  
Cindy leaned against the wall, staring at Sheen, "And how long ago was this?"  
  
Rubbing his arms, Sheen laughed nervously, "Well – in the bushes I sort of fell asleep – it was dark and early in the morning when they were captured – and I believe right now it's mid or late afternoon."  
  
His response was silence on Cindy's part, and all she did was turn around and bang her head repetitively against the wall, speaking in between banging her head on the wall, "Why – why – why – am – I – always - surrounded – by – IDIOTS?"  
  
"If it helps," Sheen added nervously, and Cindy stopped hitting her head but not facing him as he continued, "Well – I remember they were taking them to the dungeon, they put tape on Jimmy's mouth and cuff him, and the Captain talked about knowing that you guys switched, then saying he was gonna execute them. Victoria for impersonating royalty, and the others for trying to attack the royal family or whatever, which makes no sense to me cause none of it's true."  
  
Cindy turned back around, sinking to the floor, "Of course none of it's true – it should be me being killed, and I will be if I don't follow Captain's orders," she put her hands in her face, "Ugh – this is all my fault, to agree to such a stupid thing. Being a Princess isn't even any fun."  
  
Sheen began pacing, "Well they totally forgot about me," he stopped, crossing his arms, "Which I think was quite rude of them."  
  
Cindy looked up at him, "Then they won't be looking for you – you can save them! I can't go because if they figure out I'm gone they'll know what I'm up to," she smiled, putting her arms down, "We can pull this off yet – you just need a disguise, but what?"  
  
"Hmm, what about if I disguise myself as a clown? Britney Spears? Or ULTRA LORD?" Sheen started jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"No – it has to be something that they wouldn't give another thought to -," she paused, "Ew, did you say Britney Spears? Never mind," she stood up and began pacing, then leaned against the window ledge, and Sheen did the same.  
  
"I could be a guard dude or something," Sheen suggested. The two stood silently, looking out at the distance, and slowly a smile crept on Cindy's face.  
  
"I have a better idea," she grabbed Sheen's head and pointed out at the distance, "Better than a guard – do you see that, in the distance over there?"  
  
Sheen squinted his eyes, "The truck? You want me to be a truck driver?"  
  
She shook her head in response, "Yes, the truck, but read what's on it!"  
  
Squinting his eyes even more he read what was on the truck, "Ooh! Cool! I've always wanted to be one of those."  
  
"Well this is your lucky day Sheen, cause I've got a plan!" She smirked and began whispering in his ear. A few moments went by of Cindy whispering and Sheen 'ah-ing'.  
  
"A perfect plan your highness!" Sheen did a mocking bow, "I shall now go off to perform my royal duties."  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sheen – just go at it."  
  
Sheen saluted her, "Yes ma'am!" and he turned to run off.  
  
A moment passed and Cindy hesitated, "Sheen?"  
  
The boy stopped in mid-run, and turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
She walked toward him and finally reached him, "Listen, thanks," she kissed him briefly on the cheek, "don't take that as that I like you, that's a thank you kiss. And if you tell Libby I did that, she'll have my head, and then I'll tai chi you all the way back to your birth," she showed an angry fist at him and he smiled in response, but then she put it down and continued, "And, about Jimmy -," but she wasn't sure of what to say.  
  
Sheen arched an eyebrow and smirked, "You want me to tell him something for you?"  
  
Cindy now seemed quite nervous and she rubbed her shoulders, "Just – tell him I'm rooting for him, for all of them – and – that – well, tell him I'm sending a kiss his way."  
  
"A thank you kiss?"  
  
She paused, then shook her head, "Well – no," she blushed, "Lets just say – for good luck, and – hey, I don't have to explain it to you, do I?"  
  
He laughed in response, "Nah, you don't – it's just fun watching the girl who's always sure of her self being all nervous for once. I think he'll get the message when I get to them."  
  
She smiled, still with a faint blush, "Thanks Sheen – now go on, they probably think I've run away by now – and you have to get to him before he gets to them, got it?"  
  
"Yeparoni!" Sheen saluted again, and then he ran off to save the day, while Cindy ran back, much to her disgust, to the makeup room.

* * *

Hours had gone by, but the five of them and Miss Jones had no rescuers, and several guards guarded their only exit out; everything seemed hopeless at this point.  
  
Silence had taken over all of them, sitting against the wall, Victoria leaned her head into Josh's shoulder, tears traveling down her face. Jimmy was staring at his broken watch, completely smashed to pieces and beyond repairable without the proper tools. Using some things he cared not to describe that he found in the dungeon, he was able to fix such things as the grappler hook he had attached to it, but anything else would have needed real tools to fix together.  
  
He put the watch back on his wrist, and glanced at the cute looking couple of Josh and Victoria. Oh how he wished Cindy was here for him to hug, but Cindy wouldn't be doing any hugging. No, she would be devising a plan, even when the chips were down for the rest of them. Jimmy had come to admit he was rather helpless most of the time without his gadgets, but Cindy, he guaranteed at the moment she was thinking of a plan. That is – if she knew if they were even there or not. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering where the future lay.  
  
Libby and Carl were sulking near Jimmy, they too wondered where things were heading, and in their minds felt annoyed that they couldn't do anything about what may happen to them. The guard had warned them a while ago that an executioner would be arriving soon. Miss Jones sat next to them; she was more lost in this whole adventure than the rest of them.  
  
Victoria suddenly sat up, "Oh my gosh – I just figured this all out."  
  
Everyone spun around and stared at her, "Huh?" was the first thing that each of them said. Victoria dug into her pocket a folded up piece of paper. It had been the piece of paper she had written her dream – or more so, nightmare – onto only the other day.  
  
"I wrote – the first night Cindy and I had switched, I had a nightmare and wrote everything about it down," she showed the rest of them, and in the dim light that had escaped from the door, each of them over looked it.  
  
Josh seemed perplexed, "I was talking to Cindy in a dark hallway – she was telling me about your father dying and telling me everything about it. The Captain grabbed her, and other guards took me – this must be you imagining yourself as Cindy – she is suppose to be you, right?"  
  
Jimmy grabbed the paper and read closely, "Weird vehicle across the ocean – that's gotta be the hover car, and you were talking to us. You probably just didn't recognize us," he nodded his head, "This is very bizarre. We're thrown into an endless pit?"  
  
"That must be this dungeon!" Libby pointed out, and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"They're all holding axes?" Carl shuddered, "We haven't seen any axes yet."  
  
In the distance from upstairs they all heard loud and heavy footsteps coming, they all gulped and continued reading.  
  
Miss Jones grabbed it out of Jimmy's hands and read the last part, "This final bit – it can't be you, it must be that Cindy girl," she looked up at the rest of them who seemed confused, 'They're going to force her to be crowned against her will – my goodness, we need to do something," she held her hand to her mouth.  
  
The footsteps grew louder, and louder, Victoria grabbed the paper and put it back into her pocket, "It all make sense now," she suddenly felt dizzy, holding her forehead, "Jeez – it's like I was being sent a message or something – this is too weird."  
  
The others nodded, but Jimmy pointed out, "At least we know what's going on for certain – Cindy's in trouble, and we need to save her."  
  
"B-b-but how Jimmy?" Carl hesitated.  
  
Libby nodded, "I think we should try figuring out how to save ourselves first."  
  
Josh had been the only one who had snuck over and peeked out at what the footsteps were at the door, he turned around and whispered, "Guys! Don't look now but the clock is ticking – the executioner is here!"  
  
The others hesitated for a moment, but ran up next to Josh, and all looked out the small window as best as they could. They could each feel their hearts heating like crazy, Victoria instinctively grabbed Josh's hand tightly as Miss Jones grabbed her son's other hand.  
  
"We'll figure something out," Victoria whispered to Josh, "But in case we don't – I – I love you," she felt her pulse quickening as the executioner rounded the corner.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered back.  
  
The executioner was tall, covered completely in a black cape, holding a huge and sharp axe. His face could not be seen, hidden beneath his or her clothing, but he clearly reeked of pure evil. At this point all six of them were holding hands tightly together, each dreading the worse.  
  
The sleazy guard, the only guard for the matter guarding their room looked up from his seat, "Why how you doing Bob? Haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
The executioner nodded, replying in a dark and deep voice, "I've been on vacation in Hawaii with the family."  
  
The guard nodded, "Very nice, well, you've got a few major trouble makers to deal with – you know, I didn't even know they still had executioners around. Glad to see you're still in business."  
  
"Yep," Bob the executioner nodded again, "Bob's Executioners – we're a-head of the game," he held up the axe, "Where would you like this to go," he began swinging it aimlessly around like it was a toy.  
  
Bob put it on his shoulder and spun half way around, the axe's side hit against the guard, causing him to spin around as if he were drunk, Bob turned back around after hearing the clunk, "Oops, sorry about that!"  
  
He moved the axe around as he saw the guard fall unconscious to the ground, he bent down, and in a familiar voice mumbled, "Ok – and the keys are – HERE!" he smiled under his cloak, grabbing the keys out of the guard's pocket. There was a gold ring with numerous large old-fashioned keys dangling around it.  
  
Libby shook her head in disbelief, "Oh no way, I know that voice ANYWHERE!"  
  
The executioner stood up and went to the door, right at Libby, and pulled the cover over his head off, revealing none other than Sheen, "Hey babe!"  
  
"SHEEN!" The others shrieked, completely baffled.  
  
"The one and only," he smiled proudly. He leaned in and Libby planted a huge kiss on his lips.  
  
"I knew you'd save us! I just new it," she smiled after they stopped kissing.  
  
Sheen, rather shocked, sort of grinned stupidly and tossed the axe backwards – a loud THUNK was heard, and he turned around to find it stuck in the wall, "Oops – don't sue me for that Victoria," he laughed nervously.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief, "Sheen – at this point I could kiss you," she received a cold glare from Libby and Josh, she laughed innocently in response, "Not that I would, of course!"  
  
Jimmy was more interested in how Sheen had this whole plan produced, "How'd you think of being an executioner? And how'd you get your voice that deep?"  
  
Sheen shrugged, going through the keys, deciding which one to try first, "It was Cindy's idea – I climbed up a window, trying to sneak in. Cindy saw me and helped me out – I told her everything that was going on – we saw the executioner's truck pull up," he paused, "That's where I got that dorky slogan – about the head thing," he laughed, "she told me to go on since they would be suspicious if she was gone too long. Oh- and Jimmy, she sends a good luck kiss your way – well," he paused thinking about it as Jimmy slightly blushed, "I think it was MORE than just a good luck kiss, but she wouldn't explain it to me cause she blushed while talking about it," this just made Jimmy blushed deeper while the rest laughed at him.  
  
Still going through the keys, Victoria finally got annoyed and grabbed the keys and stuffed one in, "Jeez, this is taking too long," the door unlocked and they all rushed out of the door, Libby giving Sheen a huge hug. He gave a deep blush and smiled.  
  
Suddenly, everything seemed to stop – bells were ringing, and Victoria, Miss Jones, and Josh all gasped, horrified – looking at one another.  
  
Jimmy arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"  
  
Victoria put her fingers to her mouth as Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Those bells – they mean the crowning is about to begin – she'll be walking down that isle any moment now. We have to get there NOW, before we're too late."  
  
No other words needed to be said, as they all rushed down the hallway. A glimmer of hope was in the air, but it was just out of reach.  
  
**To Be Continued.**  
  
Author Message: Alright now, I'm very confident that none of you guessed what Sheen would be until the near end of the scene, thank you very much, lol. Now read and review guys, I hope you liked! 


	11. Ch 11 The Crowning Ceremony

**Chapter 11: The Crowning Ceremony**

**By Jessie/Dory**

Cindy's heart boomed speedily against her chest, as if begging to jump out and run away – which was quite how Cindy was feeling at the moment. There she was- backed up against the wall, the church bells ringing caused an echo through her mind. She was about to be made Queen and ruin the lives of the people in this country – she couldn't go through with it! She had to stop this – but how?

She was helpless – completely helpless. She had to protect her friends as well, and if she ignored the Captain's orders, everyone would be dead. It was one thing if it was her life – which in fact, it did include – but killing her friends was the worse thing anyone could do.

She wanted more than anything to sit on the floor and cry right now, but she knew that would wrinkle her outfit, and one of the maids that had attacked her with clothing had threatened that she would iron it while it was still on her if she got it wrinkled. Hanging her head down in shame, she just wanted someone to lean on, and for them to tell her everything would turn out right. If only she knew if Sheen had pulled through and saved them or not – she dreaded the answer.

Touching her heart, she recalled the few things she slept with every night that calmed her down in the toughest of situations. They weren't with her, however, because they were back at her real home – which was so far away right now. Under her pillow was the card Jimmy had made her for Valentines Day. Despite the fact the heart was a real heart and not quite romantic – it was very, very sweet and unique, and that's why Cindy kept it despite their constant bickering. Even if he claimed he didn't like her that way – she kept it, for reminding her that there was always some sort of chance for anything – even for rivals to get along. She also had a locket her cousin once gave her – her cousin specifically told her to put the picture of someone she loved dearly in it.

"Remember Cin," her older cousin had told her when Cindy hadn't even turned five years old, "You have to wait to put in a picture of someone you REALLY care about – but you may not know until you're a lot older. Maybe ten, maybe eighteen, maybe thirty, but you'll know when you meet him that he'll be the guy," she smiled. Cindy had been terribly confused about the whole love thing – she figured that she wouldn't be able to put a picture in until she was an adult like all the girls in the Disney movies. None of them were four year olds, right?

The next day, Cindy Vortex met Jimmy Neutron – as they say, the rest was history, and Cindy knew, when ever she got the chance to find the right picture, she would have the right person for the beautiful, golden, heart shaped locket.

Every night, except for the past nights that she had been away, she would always put the necklace on for comfort.

"That's what has been missing," Cindy whispered under her breath, she knew why things were horrible – she didn't have the people she cared about there to help her. If her friends lived in the castle, and if she really were the Princess, everything may have turned out a little better.

Wanting so badly to start crying and bawling, but she knew it would mess up her makeup, and if she did that- well then her makeup dressers would be the ones to have her head.

"Your highness," a voice said, and Cindy turned her head to see someone she did not recognize, but knew was one of the employees, "Be prepared to walk."

Cindy nodded and gulped; she just recalled where she was. Right outside the doors of an incredibly crowded and large room – numerous floors and an impossible amount of seating – everyone who was anyone was there to watch the Princess being crowned. She could hear so much chattering going on just past the large and important doors it gave her a headache.

Music began to play – this was symbolizing that she should begin walking, she gulped – she had to save her friends, which was her first duty. She had to rule from her heart, like the King had told her, and her friends, especially Jimmy, were in her heart.

But no one said she couldn't walk incredibly slowly.

* * *

"You're going the wrong way!" Victoria shrieked, grabbing Jimmy's collar and pulling him the opposite direction, "The auditorium is THIS way!"

Jimmy, being dragged backwards by Victoria, crossed his arms and growled, "I heard the bells coming from that direction."

Miss Jones shook her head, "No, no dear – they can't have it in the auditorium."

Victoria stopped in her tracks and turned to face Miss Jones, still taking Jimmy with her, "And why not?"

"It's simply not big enough! The princess being crowned Queen is a HUGE deal!"

"Oh, tell me something I DON'T KNOW!" Victoria screamed back.

"Guys -," Carl hesitated.

Sheen walked up to them, still in all black, Libby and Josh standing next to him, watching Victoria hanging on to Jimmy and arguing with Miss Jones.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady!"

"Oh EXCUSE ME," Victoria jerked her arm forward, bringing a really ticked off Jimmy with her, "Some of us happen to be trying to save a country here! Now I think it's this way," she turned to the right and started heading down the hall, unaware she was still dragging poor Jimmy. Sheen snickered; covering his mouth with his hand and Libby slapped his shoulder to stop.

"Excuse me, but -," Carl tried to interrupt in a quiet voice, but no one heard him.

Miss Jones stomped her foot, "If you think, for just ONE SECOND that I don't care for this country, well you're wrong Miss Kingsley," her voice was like ice.

"Conflict," Sheen whispered to Libby.

"No duh," she mumbled back.

"Five pounds says Victoria would win if they try to duke it out," Josh whispered.

Sheen blinked, "Pounds?" He looked at his stomach, "What are you like cannibals or something?"

"You would bet for your friend over your mom?" Libby asked, as she and Josh ignored Sheen's stupid question.

Josh smiled, "You haven't seen Victoria fight before."

"GUYS," Carl yelled a little louder, but Miss Jones and Victoria muted him out.

"Don't – you – DARE call me Miss Kingsley right now – Miss Jones, I still say they're in the auditorium, and I think my word is best at the moment," Victoria scowled at the one person she had been forced to always listen to and obey her whole life.

Miss Jones crossed her arms and came closer, "I say it's in the Imperial Auditorium, and I believe it's my word we should listen too, if we ever want to save our country in time."

Victoria raised her arms above her head, and dragged Jimmy up as well, him being so light and all apparently.

"HEY!" Jimmy yelled and she realized suddenly what the extra weight she was carrying was.

"Oh!" Victoria squealed slightly, and let go, causing Jimmy to drop to the floor on his buttocks, he winced in pain as he rubbed his bottom with a glare. Sheen, Libby, and Josh began laughing hysterically, while Victoria put her hands to her mouth with a gasp, "I'm so sorry Jimmy!" she said through her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah -," he muttered.

"WILL SOMEONE JUST LISTEN TO ME?" Carl finally screamed at the top of his voice, causing everyone to stop in silence and spin around to face him.

"What's wrong Carl?" Libby asked.

Carl went rather shy and pointed his finger to a large sign right behind them that said "**SEE THE PRINCESS CROWNED TODAY** – in the brand new Super Wonderful And Really Big Imperial Auditorium".

"Oh," Miss Jones and Victoria responded together in a monotone voice.

"The new S-W-A-R-B-I-A, - forgot about that," Miss Jones laughed nervously.

Victoria shook her head, "When did they build that?" 

Sheen read it, "Swarbia – sounds like a country."

"That's because it's our country, we live in Swarbia," Josh explained.

Jimmy scratched his head after standing up, having slight rug burn on his legs, "Swarbia? I've never heard of that country."

Victoria hesitated, "Well, that's why we always call it 'the country' – we keep changing the name – last week it was Jessie Land."

"Why'd they change it?" Carl asked, scratching his head.

"Guys – if we're going to save Jessie Land, or Swarbia – whatever, I suggest we get going!" Jimmy yelled at them, heading for the 'this way' sign.

"Right! I agree Jimmy, lets go everyone, we've already wasted enough time being idiots," Victoria declared, and she, Josh, Miss Jones, Libby and Carl followed Jimmy.

Sheen arched his non-existent eyebrows, "Then, I've wasted my whole life!"

Libby rolled her eyes, turned around and grabbed Sheen by the black robe, "Lets go Idiot Reaper."

* * *

"Miss Kingsley!" A voice urgently whispered from inside the doors, "We've been waiting several minutes – start walking already!"

Cindy laughed hesitantly and finally entered through the door and her mouth dropped open and let out a gasp. The S.W.A.R.B.I.A. room was huge and magnificent; there were several levels, full of people, the top balcony has a large material leading to the huge diamond chandelier in the middle of the room – it was so glamorous it made Cindy feel disgusting, and so large it made her feel like an ant. Being fixated on the chandelier, she took her gaze off it, reminding herself to walk as slow as possible, she looked to the side of the room and saw the Captain glaring at her from behind one of the red satin curtains, running his finger under his neck with an evil smile to remind her of the consequences

At the end of the red carpet, there was this odd man all dressed up in fancy clothing with a very tall hat, in his hands he held a pillow, and upon the top of that pillow was the dreaded crown. Sitting so silently there it seemed deadly.

The music seemed to go on forever, but Cindy kept her lack of pace, this country could wait for their Queen, darn it!

* * *

"Shh!" Jimmy put his finger to his lips as they rounded a corner.

"What is it?" Victoria, being nearest, asked.

Jimmy shook his head, "Dunno, but I think I hear something."

"If anyone doesn't believe it's me, I have the royal ring for proof," She whispered, but Jimmy didn't respond as he heard something else, they both turned around and put their fingers to their lips so everyone knew to be quiet.

Luckily Libby had plenty of control over Sheen, because he had almost tripped over his robe and would have smashed into everyone, creating a loud commotion and causing them to spill to the ground – she was able to grab him and flick his forehead for his stupidity.

"Why are you still wearing that thing? It's freaking me out," Libby mouthed in as low as a whisper as she could.

Sheen shrugged and did a pose like he was some sort of runway model or something, "Black makes me look slimmer," and to this Libby just rolled her eyes and slap her hand to her forehead.

"We're just supposed to guard around the area? Everyone is in that auditorium, who are we suppose to guard the room from?" A voice down the hallway asked another person.

Victoria gave a small smile; she knew just what to do as they watched two guards walking down the hallway.

"I don't know, but orders are orders, I say we will not have much to deal with anyways, we should be thankful we don't have to sit through that little brat's crowning," the other responded.

"Agreed," the first nodded.

Victoria turned and whispered to the others, they all smiled in agreement at what she suggested, "Miss Jones – you distract them, Jimmy and I shall head for the balcony – and the rest of you will know when to come out."

* * *

Cindy stared at the seat, and up to the man with the crown on the pillow, "Hi there," she smiled, waving.

"Princess – you may now sit down," he smiled back, waiting anxiously.

"Oh! You first," she smiled, fully knowing beforehand that she would milk every second for what it was worth – her friends just had to be coming any time now, they just had to be.

The man arched his eyebrows, "Erm – my dear, you are the one who is to be crowned, you sit first."

"Oh, but it's too lovely a seat for me – and after all, we have to let the elderly sit before the young," Cindy quickly refreshed her mind about everything she learned in girl scouts.

The man seemed to grow a tad annoyed at the elderly comment, "Beauty before age, Miss Kingsley."

Cindy laughed sweetly, with her hands behind her back, "Age before beauty, sir."

"Sit – NOW," he narrowed his eyes enough for a bit of terror to strike Cindy, but not enough for anyone else to really notice.

She gulped and quickly sat down, shaking in the rather large seat. Compared to her small size, it almost dwarfed her.

"It is my honor, and pleasure, to do such a honorable deed, and in the name of all the country, I crown you-," he took the crown and tried to place it on her head, but she dodged it, he raised an eyebrow and tried again, "I crown you!" But she ducked it another time, he became irritated and there was a low mumble amongst the crowd as Cindy sat there, inching away from the crown in an awkward sitting position.

"Princess," he leaped to crown her again, and again, and again, "Would you please – just – sit – still!" He came closer and closer as Cindy went deeper into her seat. The audience seemed to scoot closer in anticipation, their faces full of excitement.

Horror filled her face, and her body completely tensed up, her heart exploding against her chest. Out of the side of her eye she could see Captain grinning evilly, and her eyes narrowed, she could NOT let this man control her life.

"STOP!" She shrieked, holding her hands up, stopping the crown. There were numerous gasps throughout the room.

"Your highness -?" The man backed away uncertainly, as Cindy jumped out of her seat and faced him.

She gulped but stood straight, "Listen – I'm the Princess, right? And that means --," she hesitated, "You have to do what I say, right?" she glanced at the old man while she moved her hands to emphasize her words.

"Err – yes?" He cocked his head, unsure of what to conclude about this bizarre turn of events. The audience began murmuring under their breathes, but they all stayed dead-on focused at the events – dreadfully curious as to what would happen next.

"Well that means," she crossed her arms, "That I order you to lock up that man," she pointed to the Captain who seemed taken aback, "He's trying to take over the kingdom – lock him away at once!"

The Captain smiled, "No, lock HER away – she's a fraud! She isn't the real princess."

Instantly numerous guards surrounded Cindy, she slumped back into her chair, terror on her face – what was going to happen to her?

"She's not the real Princess- but I AM, Captain!" A voice from the top balcony yelled. There were instant gasps as everyone looked up to see Victoria standing at the top of the edge of the balcony. A smile spread across Cindy's face as she saw Jimmy right behind Victoria – she was saved for sure!

Victoria jumped down and hung by the strong material that lead to the chandelier – sliding above her citizens as the chandelier clashed glass against glass, she let go near the end and swung herself to the curtains, letting herself hang there for a moment.

"I shall not let my country be run to the ground by a greedy and ruthless Captain," she yelled, and then slid down and grabbed a sword out of dazed guard's hands, "thank you sir!" She smiled.

She flung her sword forward at the guards surrounding Cindy, and they slashed back at her. She ducked, dodged, and defended herself, nearly losing body parts, but barely getting a scratch. The Captain dashed forward and began to chase after her as Jimmy swung down to the chandelier.

Out of nowhere, Sheen, Libby, Carl, and Josh ran out with swords and began attempting to fight the guards as well.

Sheen jumped at one guard, "Halt you fiend! I shall perform what Ultra Lord preformed in episode 747!" He swung his sword around, but he dropped it in mid swing. The guard erupted in laughed, dropping his sword and holding his stomach.

KLANG, a loud object hit the back of the guard's head and he collapsed to the ground, behind him was Libby, holding a heavy vase with an evil grin.

Sheen smiled, "That's my girl! Good job," he laughed nervously, "helping me out!"

She rolled her eyes in response, "Helping YOU out? Please!" She turned around and tossed the vase at another unsuspecting guard who dropped to the ground moments later.

Josh, who was sword fighting with a skilled guard, seemed rather bored and walked up to Sheen while still fighting, "Jeez she has some great moves," he smiled.

Sheen narrowed his eyes and picked up his sword, "Hey – you stick with your Princess chick, and I'll stick with mine, got it buck-o?"

"Wouldn't have it other way," Josh grinned in response, slashing his sword across the guard's pants –causing them to fall down and the guard to pull up his pants and run off.

Cindy sat in her seat, terrified of moving, as Victoria teased the captain from behind her, she stuck her tongue out on the right side, the Captain swung and created a huge dent on the right side of the throne as Cindy dodged sides. Victoria waved on the left side and the Captain swung there, causing a shriek to come from Cindy, but she dodged it all the same.

"Fooled you again!" A voice from above called, and Captain looked up to see Victoria waving on the top of throne.

"Oof!" He yelled as Cindy came to her senses and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Carl was one of the more skilled fighters, he was knocking down every guard who came up to him, "Take that! And THAT you slimy bottom-feeders!" He kicked down another guard, "Hazzah!" He shouted.

The audience didn't do anything, but gasp and shriek – they were rather lifeless almost, and seemed to be waiting to see what would happen next. It was far too exciting to leave.

"Gah! No!" Cindy heard yelled above and she turned her head up to see Jimmy stuck in the large material stuck, right before the chandelier – he was dangling by his watch which was dangling on a loosening thread, as he struggled to gain better grip.

"Jimmy!" Cindy's hands cupped her mouth in horror; she uncapped him and shouted, "Use – use – something from your watch!"

Jimmy flailed around, trying to grab hold of something, he yelled back, "It broke though, the only thing that works is the grappler hook!"

Cindy gave him a 'duh' look as she kicked a guard who had advanced towards her, "Well use that, you idiot!"

Gulping, hoping this would work, Jimmy struggled but eventually pressed the button on his watch for the grappler hook. Instantly an iron box that attacked to Jimmy with a sturdy rope shot out, claws escaped from it and it grabbed the chandelier. Relieved, Jimmy swung down and used his watch to lower himself to the ground. Pressing another button, the grappler released and popped back into his watch.

During the same time, Victoria advanced towards the Captain, her sword sticking out, right to his neck has he lay on the ground after Cindy's kick.

"Anything you'd like to say, Captain?" She smites her words.

The Captain gave a pleasant smile, "Your highness, you are such a wonderful and understanding person – you'd let me give a few words to let you see my point of view on the whole situation. You've practically known me your whole life, after all."

Everyone paused, just as Jimmy landed and detached the grappler hook, and all the guards and the heroes stared at Victoria and the Captain. Victoria narrowed her eyes while the sword was still pointed at him.

"You deserve no explanation," but never the less, she put her sword into her side belt, "But I shall hear your view on the situation."

The Captain stood up, and the others lowered their weapons slightly, he bowed deeply, "Thank you your highness – you are so very, very, generous -," he put his hands on the red carpet.

"VICTORIA! WATCH OUT!" Cindy shrieked as Victoria turned her head slightly and the Captain yanked on the carpet, making Victoria fall backwards.

He grabbed a sword and flung it at Victoria – it now being at her neck as she lay on the ground with a throbbing headache. She was now in the same position that she had the Captain in moments ago; she gave a loud groan in pain.

Josh ran towards her, but Sheen and Carl held him back. It'd be disastrous if he tried to save her this very moment.

The Captain turned to the others, a horribly wicked smile on his face, "If any of you makes even one minuscule move, your Princess will be no more!"

There was total silence – a dreadful silence. Tears were silently spilling out of Josh's eyes and he had no clue about what to do.

But Victoria, though she could scarcely breath under the pressure, knew exactly what to do.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Ch 12 Grim Ending

**Chapter 12: Grim Ending**

**By Jessie/Dory**

Everything was still and silent, no one moved, no one wanted to move. They each knew perfectly well – one slice, and Victoria would be dead.

"No, no, no, no," Josh whispered, his head drooping down, he had to do something – he wanted – he needed to do something. But Sheen and Carl held him back, and he knew it was for Victoria's own good. Cindy was standing on the throne, her hand covering her mouth as tears leaked out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

'It's my entire fault – everything,' was the only thought in her mind. If she had just let Betty have the glory, she and Victoria would have never met. They would have never formed the so-called 'flawless plan' and would have never had the inane idea of switching places. It could have been argued that it was also Victoria's fault, but when it all boiled down to the center – Cindy had begged Jimmy to take her, Cindy had gone inside the castle, Cindy was the one who had to be the center of attention and try to steal Betty's glory by interviewing the Princess herself. No doubt that Betty probably deserved everything Cindy had done – but everything to this point was Cindy's fault. And she knew it perfectly well.

Jimmy was standing quite a ways from Cindy, but could tell from her expression that she was blaming herself – all he could think of was what they could possibly do to help Victoria. Either way he spun it – she was a goner. But there had to be another way, "think, think, think," he mumbled under his breath.

Sheen and Libby grasped hands tightly, as Sheen and Carl still continued to block Josh – it was for their own good. Neither of them knew what to even think let alone what to do to get out of the situation.

The Captain on the other hand had already been singing a celebration speech in his mind, it was very clear in his head that there was no way out of this situation. He had won – and he was certain of it. Just one false move and their precious Princess would be as good as dead.

However, Victoria, amidst all the terror that was surrounding her, was smiling ever so slightly. For a brief moment, the Captain turned his head to the others and she saw her chance. She crouched her knees into her chest and kicked with all the force she possessed, upward.

The Captain flew backwards in pain, his sword flying into the air and slowly spinning downward towards Victoria's head. She gasped and rolled to the side a bit – the sword dug right into the ground by it's point within seconds later, right where her head was.

Held breath escaped everyone around her, and suddenly she felt pushed backwards as someone wrapped his or her arms tight around her.

"Jones -," she mumbled.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Josh sniffled slightly.

She smiled, "Josh – you're suffocating me," and he backed up a little, "Pull yourself together – we aren't finished yet," she said the last four words with bitterness as she stood up and pulled the sword from the ground.

She came closer to the Captain, "You sir, shall await your fate in the dungeon, and by lord, with the power invested in me, you will more likely be whisked away to Wonderland than to ever see daylight again."

He quickly stood up, completely ignoring all his pain, and grabbing another sword from a nearby guard, "Not on my watch!" He dove for her and she blocked him was ease.

"Take him away!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, and instantly the head of security for the country grabbed the Captain by his arms and dragged him out of the auditorium.

She struggled against their grasps, "You remember this Miss Kingsley – you have yet to see the last of me – I'll be back, and better than ever!"

Victoria crossed her arms, "I sincerely doubt that, sir."

And the Captain was finally gone, within seconds there was an enormous amount of applause and cheers around the room, Victoria smiled – this is how it should be.

From behind a chair the old man in the funny outfit with the crown came out, "So – they're all gone right?" The guards had snuck out of sight the moment the Captain was dragged away and back to their posts. They were better off pretending they had nothing to do with him than to stand up for him. The man stood up, the crown still sitting perfectly on the pillow – but not quite as deadly looking.

Suddenly, realizing everything was ok, Cindy jumped off the throne and ran to Victoria, some what stumbling on her dress along the way. Everyone gasped as the two stood next to each other, they backed away just a bit as they hugged and laughed.

Backing up from their hug, they both said at once, "I can't believe- I thought I'd never see you again!" The abrupt into giggles and almost fell on the ground, tears of happiness leaking from their eyes.

The old man came up to them – holding the crown and going back and forth, "Which – which one – oh this is so confusing!"

The girls giggled, and Victoria, still in Cindy's clothing, raised her hand, "That would be me, sir."

The man smiled, "Princess Victoria, you are now, Queen Victoria," he placed the crown upon her head and cheers and yells of happiness came all over the room.

There was a pause, and Victoria looked up, "Queen – Victoria," she pouted slightly, putting her hand on her chin, "Its been used before – how about, Queen Vicky?" She smiled.

He nodded, "As you wish, your grace, Queen Vicky."

Sheen pushed a tear off his cheek, "I love happy endings," he began to bawl loudly and Libby handed him a tissue, which he used to blow into almost with a louder sound.

"Aww, don't cry buddy," and Carl gave him a hug.

Libby sighed, "I'm sure there's some other reason I like him," she smiled as both Sheen and Carl continued crying, "I'll figure it out eventually."

In all the excitement, Cindy and Jimmy ran up to each other, threw their arms around one another and pulled into a huge kiss – almost magnetic actually. Quite a few of their friends stopped and gasped, but they were all happy gasps.

There was silence as the two held their position for a moment – and at the same time, they opened their eyes in shock and backed away slowly.

"Aha -," Jimmy coughed nervously, "Glad to – erm – see your ok," he put his hands behind his back and stared at his feet.

"Yeah, thanks for – yanno, coming to the rescue," a pink blush spread across her face, digging her foot into the ground, even though she couldn't because of the carpet.

"Aww," Victoria mouthed, while Josh snorted at their obviousness.

Miss Jones opened the door and peeked in, "So it's all over, right?"

"Yes mom," Josh called back, "Victoria – I mean, Vicky - has been crowned," he pointed his thumb towards Victoria who wore the crown proudly.

Cindy coughed and turned back to everyone else, "Long live the Queen!" She smiled, and everyone repeated her words in admiration, Cindy added on, "I think the crown looks way better on you than it would have on me anyways."

Victoria grinned, "I say this calls for a party of some sort, wouldn't you all agree?"

* * *

They were all back in Retroville, the whole town had been invited to celebrate the heroes – or at least the whole school and the people they personally knew. Considerably, it was all more of an epilog moment that decided to be part of the rest of the story, but that didn't matter now.

Everyone was dancing on the bright dance floor, at the moment; Libby and Sheen were dancing together on the floor. For the celebration, Sheen decided to wear his 'battle clothing' – or, the executioner's grim reaper-like outfit.

"Sheen – why do you insist on wearing that?" Libby asked him, for possibly the millionth time.

Sheen rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Libby – who wouldn't want to wear an executioner outfit?"

"Um – me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"But – it's cozy!" He smiled persuasively.

Libby rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sheen."

"Hey guys," Cindy came up to them, "May I cut in for a moment?" Libby arched her right eyebrow, "I don't want to steal your boyfriend," Cindy rolled her own eyes and crossed her arms, "I have to ask him something for a minute."

"Fine," Libby parted from Sheen, "But if you even think about -."

"Libby! Ew – no offence Sheen," She smiled.

Sheen waved it off and began dancing with Cindy, "None taken – I would just as happily kiss you – which is not at all," he smiled and she grinned back, "So were you going to ask me something Ultra Lord related? Cause I can answer that with ease!"

Cindy shook her head, "No, no, I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

"What's Sheen doing?" Jimmy asked Libby while he was stood by the punch bowl as she got some punch.

"Dancing with Cindy for a minute," She replied monotone.

He almost spit out his punch, but instead nearly chocked on it, but swallowed it down anyways, "Willingly?"

"Looks that way," she replied again.

"They don't have something going on, right?" Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck.

Libby laughed, "as if – the day that happens," she smiled, "well – we know it won't happen."

Jimmy nodded, but when he looked back up they were both gone, "What the-?"

"Hmm?" Libby looked back up, "They were right there a minute ago --."

"Hey Jimmy," a seductive voice called behind him.

Jimmy arched his eyebrows and turned around to see Betty smiling at him. She wore an outfit that seemed too small for her and too adult to be worn by a 6th grader.

"Oh – hey Betty – have you seen Cindy?" He asked, tossing the rest of his punch into the trash.

Betty scowled, "it's always Cindy, Cindy, Cindy for you – isn't it? My gosh – no one ever cares about me!" She grabbed him and brought him close.

"Hey – leave him alone!" Libby protested angrily.

"Make me!" She hissed.

"Excuse me," a deep voice behind her murmured, tapping on Betty's shoulder, "But I believe I can make you."

"Oh yeah?" Betty whipped around, Jimmy still in her perfectly manicured clutches, her eyes went wide and her face went pale. There stood someone in a grim reaper/executioner outfit – there with a huge axe.

Jimmy's eyes went wide, and so did Libby's – but they smiled to themselves.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Betty screamed, and then dropped Jimmy and screamed, running out the door, tripping on her too-high shoes on the way out.

Jimmy and Libby laughed, and they turned to the grim character.

"Good going Sheen," Jimmy smiled.

"What?" Sheen said, right behind them in his usual Ultra Lord shirt and pants, getting punch.

Libby's eyes widened, "But – if that's you –then?" They all turned slowly to the executioner figure.

Victoria and Josh walked up to the punch table, Josh was the first to speak, "Can I have my toy axe back?"

"Here you go," a deep voice responded, handing him the squeaky toy axe, "Thanks."

Jimmy held his head, "But if it isn't you two then – Carl?"

The figure grabbed his or her hood and pulled it over their head, revealing – Cindy?

"Wow Neutron – you sure suck at guessing," she smirked.

Carl joined the group, "Hey – have you guys seen those little weenies here -," he looked up at Cindy and screamed, "CINDY'S THE GRIM REAPER!"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't have a heart attack, Wheezer – I just borrowed Sheen's outfit to scare Betty up a bit."

"Hey – I have a question," Victoria sorta raised her hand, "How do you guys do the deep voice thing?"

Sheen smiled at Cindy and then back at Victoria and the others, "That's out little secret."

Libby held him by the collar of his shirt, "That better not be any sort of secret I would want to know about."

Sheen squealed in a high-pitched voice, "It's just a little button inside the outfit – please don't hurt me," he smiled.

"Sheen!" Cindy scowled, but then smiled, "Well now you know."

"Well this was fascinating," Victoria yawned, "Come on Jones, lets dance," she grabbed his hand and head for the dance floor.

"Whoa! As you wish Kingsley!" He called back as she dragged him away.

"I'm gonna go get some wieners at the other table, bye guys!" And Carl walked off.

When Libby put Sheen back down he held out his hand, "Would my lady like to finish what we started?"

She smiled in response, "Yes, in fact I would," and now it was just Jimmy and Cindy, alone at the table. With Cindy in Sheen's all black outfit.

Jimmy rubbed his hands together, "Would you -?"

"Would I?" Cindy replied to his nervousness smartly.

He grinned shyly, "That is – would you – like to dance?"

She put her index finger on her chin and gave an 'I'm thinking' look sarcastically, "Sure – who shall I dance with?"

He smiled and put his hand out, "With – me? You know – if you want to."

She smiled again, "With you? Why Jimmy -," she laughed, "Who else would I dance with?" She took his hand and they went to the dance floor and began to dance.

It was a nice and slow dance – setting the mood just right. Cindy seemed a little nerved however.

"Are you ok?" Jimmy asked.

She nodded, "Just wondering – did Victoria, see she never told me, did you guys know she wasn't me – or did she tell you?"

He coughed uncertainly, "Well – she told us, but I saw it coming."

"Did you, now?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes – see – I did the calculations – and it was mathematically impossible for her to be you by certain differences."

"Oh," she sighed disappointedly, "I thought – well, was hoping – you could tell right away or –something."

Jimmy thought back to what Josh was saying a few days ago about wooing 'ladies', and he knew just what to say, "Well – actually, I knew by her smile."

"Her smile?" Cindy arched an eyebrow while swaying to the music.

"Mhmm," he smiled at her, "It wasn't as beautiful as yours."

She blushed and smiled at him, "Aww – Neutron," she paused, "Josh told you to say that, didn't he?"

"Oh Vortex," he rolled his eyes, "Can't you just except a compliment once in your life?"

She kissed him lightly on the mouth, "There you go – I've excepted it," she smiled.

He blushed a deep red, and the two continued to dance.

And they all lived – well, you know – happily ever after.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Author Note:** This is the end of the story – but who knows, I might write a sequel if you guys want it. But just so you know, the title "Grim Ending" is referring to Cindy being dressed up. =) Plus I wanted to scare you guys up a bit, heh. So – now, PLEASE review – if not for any of the other chapters, at least this chapter – and tell me your favorite part of the story.

**Much Love,**

**Jessie 3**


End file.
